El Límite Del Caos
by Cecilia Rodriguez
Summary: Nadie nunca hubiera imaginado que se pudiera viajar en el tiempo, mucho menos que fueran 134 años en el futuro... lo único que si sabían era que las cosas ocurren por algo. El destino caprichoso como siempre dicto que era necesario que ella fuera a esa época y que nunca más pudiera regresar. . Advertencias: Anti-inútiles (Haru, Kyoko), Hibary/OC.
1. La Notte Etterna

**El Límite Del Caos**

**By: Cecilia Rodriguez**

**+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

**Caos ¿Verdad?**

**Bueno, la razón por la que me decidí a escribir un FF de esta serie es porque he estado buscando y realmente no encontré ninguno que me llamara la atención.**

**Espero que les guste este primer capitulo, si así fuera me haría muy feliz que me dejaran un comentario.**

**Cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical, por favor me avisan; se los agradecería mucho.**

**Atte. Yo**

**Pd. Estos son los significados de las frases en Italiano:**

**«**_**martello delle tenebre**_**» (martillo de la oscuridad)**

**«**_**scorpio de la notte**_**» (ráfaga de la noche)**

**«**_**la notte etterna**_**» (la noche eterna)**

**+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

**Disclaimer**: _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, sus personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen; solo los tome prestados para divertirme._

**+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

* * *

_** Capitulo 1: La Notte Etterna**_

La noche se encontraba en un perpetuo silencio, únicamente roto por el sonido de cientos de pies moviéndose en la penumbra de aquel bosque. Los pulmones agitados de una chica de cabello rojo como la sangre, forzaban a sus carnosos labios a dejar escapar jadeos desesperados en busca de más oxigeno.

Ella corría por su vida, aunque su instinto le decía que no tenía escapatoria; estaba completamente atrapada en ese lugar… donde ella misma se había metido. Había querido esconderse, ganar un poco de tiempo. Sin embargo, todo había salido mal y ahora se encontraba corriendo y escondiéndose del que la perseguía sin piedad, además de los cientos de mafiosos que acompañaban a su señor en la casería. Simplemente, tenía que huir, porque jamás podría enfrentarse ella sola a todas esas personas.

Mientras corría por ese lugar que parecía no tener final, comprendió la estupidez que había hecho. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido que ella sola podría averiguar dónde se encontraban las piedras y derrotar al ser que le había arrebatado todo? Había sido una estupidez, pero en ese momento, pensó que era lo correcto. No había deseado que sus amigos fueran asesinados por su culpa, pero eso no había sido posible y todos habían terminado muertos.

Había pasado esos tres días escondiéndose. Moviéndose todo el día para que nadie la descubriera y sólo deteniéndose para descansar. Por esos tres días había logrado sobrevivir sin ocupar el anillo de su jefe, **su** anillo.

Pero algo había fallado. Algo había hecho que la descubrieran… y lo demás era historia. Él la había perseguido, acorralándola y jugando con ella, hasta que la había encerrado de tal manera que sólo podía correr, y ahora faltando solo unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar a su destino, él había salido a cazarla. Tal vez siempre supo donde estaba el legado de Giotto, pero había esperado esos días sólo por el hecho de que ella no podía usar sus llamas, y si él hacia su aparición, ella no iba a tener más alternativa que ocupar su anillo, lo que inmediatamente llevaría a una batalla para recuperar el legado Vongola.

Sin detenerse un momento y sin analizar la situación en la cual se encontraba, miró a su alrededor con desesperación. Velozmente, se metió en un pasadizo de roca que estaba en el lado derecho de donde se encontraba y corrió por él, pero de pronto, comprendió que había sido muy mala idea haberse introducido por ese pasadizo: no tenía salida. Respirando con dificultad, se dio media vuelta. Tenía que huir de ahí antes de que él y sus seguidores la alcanzaran. Estaba comenzando a correr para salir del pasadizo, cuando vio en la boca del pasillo a su más grande enemigo.

—Me cansé de tus jueguitos, Vongola —le dijo el hombre con la respiración agitada también, pero aun así con tratando de mantenerla bajo control—. Sin embargo, por lo que veo —miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa en su demacrado rostro—. Estás arrinconada. No tienes escapatoria, Alexandra —volvió a sonreír y ladeo un poco la cabeza—. Di tus últimas palabras.

La chica miró para todos lados con angustia. Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar un pasillo oculto para poder correr… pero no había nada. Las paredes de sus costados se veían lisas y no parecían un lugar que mágicamente se iba a convertir en una puerta o algo por el estilo. Estaba arrinconada. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Levantó el anillo y la pequeña caja de color anaranjado, mientras tragaba saliva. No podía rendirse todavía. Tenía que dar la batalla antes de morir. No podía simplemente bajar la cabeza y yacer en ese lugar. Tenía que ser fuerte y dar su última lucha. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que miles de imágenes volaran por su cabeza sin control. ¿Qué iban a hacer los Cavallone y las demás familias aliadas cuando supieran de su muerte? ¡Ellos ni siquiera sabían dónde se encontraba ahora! ¡Dios, había sido una estúpida!

¿De qué le servía ser el la famosísima hija de Giotto Vongola si ahora iba a terminar muriendo sin que nadie la pudiera ayudar? Ahora sólo dependía de ella, pero era como pensar en una solución de un problema que no la tenía.

—Que ironía, ¿no? —murmuró su enemigo con voz suave, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos y lamentaciones—. Después de tantas guerras… después de todas las veces que te salvaste de la muerte, morirás igual que tus padres. Arrinconada y sin poder hacer nada.

Una ira inundó el cuerpo de Alexandra y la hizo apretar los puños fuertemente, mientras alzaba una vez más su anillo, sacaba un par de pistolas de entre sus ropas y miraba fijamente al frente con decisión. No, no se iba a rendir. No podía rendirse en esas instancias. Tenía que luchar y eso era exactamente lo que iba hacer.

—¿Creías que me iba a rendir a tus pies? —le dijo con tono mordaz y lleno de desprecio, mientas se ponía en guardia y lo apuntaba con sus armas—. Eso sólo pasará en tus sueños. _¡Scorpio di la notte!_

El hombre esquivó el ataque sin dificultad. Incluso sonrió aun más.

—¿Querías quitarme la vida, Vongola? —preguntó con humor—. Pues creo que no te funcionó muy bien.

Apuntó con su mano a la chica y pronunció: «_martello delle tenebre_». El dolor fue intenso, devastador, que olvidó dónde estaba: era como si cuchillos candentes le horadaran cada centímetro de la piel, y la cabeza le fuera a estallar de dolor. Gritó. Dolía y ella conocía ese dolor, porque una vez, en el pasado, aquel hombre ya había aplicado esa maldición en ella.

El dolor cesó y ella se levantó con dificultad del piso, pero las piernas le temblaban incontrolablemente. Con la mano moviéndose de forma descontrolada, volvió a apuntar a aquel ser despreciable una vez más. La emoción por el dolor que le había ocasionado a la chica con el ataque, hacia que las rendijas de su nariz se alargaran y que su rostro se asemejara aun más al de una serpiente.

—¿No te rindes? —preguntó—. ¿Quieres que lo repita, Vongola? ¿No te dolió lo suficiente?

La respiración de Alexandra se hizo dificultosa, mientras obligaba a su cuerpo a mantenerse de pie. La mano del hombre la apuntó de nuevo, pero esta vez, con los reflejos que había adquirido por los años de práctica, esquivó fácilmente la maldición.

_—_Con un ataque tan simple no podrás matarme, Vongola —dijo—. Creí que habías aprendido eso, pero veo que no.

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente. La respiración de la chica era dificultosa y rápida; le dolían todas las partes de su cuerpo por el reciente ataque a su cerebro. Entonces su enemigo alzo su mano una vez más y Alexandra repitió su ataque. Cuando el hombre, pronunció «¡_martello delle tenebre_!», ella estaba lista para recibirlo.

_—¡Scorpio de la notte!_ —gritó a la misma vez.

De la mano del hombre brotó un chorro de luz verde en el preciso momento en que de sus armas salía un rayo de luz anaranjada, y ambos rayos se encontraron en medio del aire. Alexandra sabía lo que iba a suceder a continuación; afirmó sus armas con ambas manos, mientras sentía que éstas temblaban y vibraban incontrolablemente. Un rayo dorado intenso y brillante, comenzó a conectarlos a ambos, proveniente de donde los ataques habían colisionado.

Ella sabía que ahora iba a alzarse por los aires y que luego un campo aparecería para rodearla, sin embargo, nada la podría haber preparado para aquello. Nunca sus pies se despegaron del suelo, ni el campo apareció a su alrededor; pero lo que sí sucedió fue que el rayo dorado comenzó a crecer cada vez más, hasta que estaba a punto de tocarla. Sintió que el hombre trataba de romper la conexión, sin embargo, afirmó sus armas con mayor fuerza y se lo impidió. Si iba a morir, se lo llevaría con ella. Una enorme energía cegadora comenzó a desprenderse del rayo dorado que casi tocaba la punta de su arma. Ésta tembló con tal fuerza, que la chica sentía como su cuerpo se movía por completo por tratar de afirmarla. Sin embargo, no la soltó. No podía cortar la conexión.

Los segundos fueron pasando y Alexandra se comenzó a quedar sin aire, ni fuerzas. No aguantaría mucho en ese estado, pero tenía que luchar hasta su último aliento. El rayo dorado creció más. Ninguno de los dos mafiosos tenía control de la situación, ya todo se había escapado de sus manos. De pronto, cuando el rayo dorado tocó finalmente la fuente de la energía, los dos ataques explotaron y una fuerte luz blanca cegadora, inundó la instancia y cubrió hasta el último rincón oscuro del lugar. Y luego, la luz desapareció por completo, pero ni el hombre, ni la chica volvieron a aparecer.

.

Una pareja de hermanos iba corriendo desesperadamente por la orilla de un lago, tratando de huir, pero estaban quedando arrinconados y sin una salida posible. ¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Dónde correr? A uno de ellos se le ocurrió la única solución existente a su problema.

—Iemitsu—comenzó el de brillante cabello plateado—, es mejor meternos en el lago. No creo que nos persigan ahí. Recuerda que no estropean su ropa.

El hombre nombrado sólo asintió con la cabeza, para luego, sin pensarlo dos veces, zambullirse en las frías aguas, mientras que el otro no se demoró en seguirlo. Una vez dentro del lago, comenzaron a nadar unos metros para alejarse de todo el griterío que se encontraba en ese momento en la orilla. Luego, ya lejos del peligro, se detuvieron y tomaron aire. Miraron nuevamente a la orilla y suspiraron largamente.

«_Nunca había imaginado que los mafiosos podían llegar a ser tan orgullosos_», pensó Dante, mientras miraba a los hombre pelear. Alrededor de quince hombres de diferentes familias, se encontraban en ese momento discutiendo e insultándose a unos metros de lago. ¿La razón? Hacia unas semanas habían descubierto que el de cabello plateado estaba saliendo con sus respectivas esposas, lo cual no se hacía ni entre mafiosos. El problema era que, los quince hombres que estaban peleando querían matarlo. Sin embargo, era imposible y descabellado. Por esa razón, se encontraban peleando, porque Dante tenia a su hermano mayor Iemitsu y el no podía permitir que mataran a su estúpido hermano menor.

Iemitsu dio un largo suspiro, mientras unos gritos llegaban hasta donde él estaba.

**«¡Iemitsu! ¡Entrégame a ese estúpido mafioso!**», gritó uno y el morocho alzó una ceja sorprendido. Él no recordaba en ningún momento haber aceptado que alguien además de él llamara estúpido a su hermano.

«**¡No, entrégamelo a mi!**», le contradijo otro y nuevamente el hombre de cabello rubio cenizo quedó sorprendido. Eso ya parecía otra cosa.

«¡**Ustedes idiotas! ¡Regresen!**», Dijo otro pomposamente, lo que hizo arrugar el entrecejo a Dante. ¿Quién en su sano juicio regresaría?

«¡**ESE IDIOTA ES MÍO**!», gritó un rubio con ira.

No había terminado el grito de aquel rubio, cuando todo se volvió un enredo de manos, armas, tierra y sangre. Habían comenzado a pelear como si verdaderamente estuvieran en una batalla campal. Los dos chicos miraron la escena con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin poder creérsela. Habían tenido el ligero presentimiento de que muchos querían recuperar su orgullo masculino, pero jamás se podrían haber imaginado que ese pequeño detalle trajera tantos problemas.

—Dante—comenzó Iemitsu, sin poder despegar su mirada del espectáculo—, acuérdame de golpearte, tan pronto como salga del agua, deberías conseguirte una esposa propia en lugar de `robársela´ a otros... o ¿es que no puedes?

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el peligrís pudiera responder. Se había quedado anonadado con las palabras de su hermano. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso que él no se había enterado?

—¡¿Ah, sí?!—preguntó éste incrédulo, mientras alzaba una ceja y lo miraba fijamente—. Pues ya veras, tendré a la chica más especial de toda Italia. Si no estuviera preocupado de averiguar cómo salir de aquí, podría sentirme hasta un poco herido por tu falta de confianza.

Iemitsu apretó los labios para evitar reír, su hermano ya sonaba herido. ¿Había sido lo correcto esconder a su hermanito? Analizó a Dante con su mirada. Conociendo lo escandaloso que era, había sido la mejor decisión.

—Quiero hechos, no palabras—comenzó Iemitsu, tanteando el terreno por el que se estaba adentrando. Se sentía como en un campo minado—. Solo mírate a tus treintaicinco años y aún sigues soltero. Mientras, yo ya tengo a Nana y a Tsunayoshi.

Dante apartó su mirada de los hombres que todavía peleaban y fulminó con la mirada a su hermano mayor.

—Disculpe, señor Sawada—dijo Dante fríamente—. ¿Quién es tu hermano?—esperó a que Iemitsu respondiera «_Tú_» para continuar—. Entonces, si soy yo tu mejor (y único) hermano, ¿por qué dices cosas que van a traicionar la ideología de dicho hermano?

Iemitsu miró el agua atentamente, como si de pronto se hubiese vuelto extremadamente interesante. Pasaron unos segundos, los cuales se convirtieron rápidamente en minutos, pero, aun así, el rubio no respondió. Sin poder aguantar un momento más, Iemitsu ocupó la técnica que sólo utilizaba en los momentos de más necesidad.

—¡Por favor!—rogó desesperado, mientras lo miraba con la cara más triste que podía poner—. ¡Quiero tener un sobrino o sobrina!

Dante miró a su hermano sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

—No, Iemitsu—le respondió a su ruego con voz firme—. Y no pongas esa cara de perro faldero, que no me conmuevo en lo más mínimo. Ya dije que no podía tener hijos si no era con ella y estoy tratando de cumplir mi palabra.

Sin embargo, Iemitsu no se rindió.

—¡Por favor!—suplicó de nuevo, pero al ver que la cara de Dante no se inmutaba ni un poco, bufó enojado y le comentó con rencor—. Parece que, después de todo, no soy tu hermano mayor. Fui desplazado por una promesa—volvió a bufar—. Y yo que pensé que confiabas en mí plenamente. Lo sé, me equivoqué… soy un estúpido después de todo. Preocupándome por ti, confiando en ti, pero nunca el sentimiento fue reciproco…

Dante hizo rodar los ojos exasperado.

—Está bien—aceptó—. Algún día tendré un hijo o hija, Vanessa no se enojaría por eso ¿verdad?

Iemitsu sonrió maliciosamente, todo había estado fríamente calculado. Dante era más tonto que una puerta en ese sentido, siempre caía en esas cosas básicas.

—¡Sí! —festejó el rubio.

El de cabello plateado soltó un largo suspiro, tenía el ligero presentimiento que se iba a arrepentir de lo que había dicho.

Los dos guardaron silencio, nadando a toda prisa. De pronto, se dieron cuenta de algo. No había ruido, sólo se podía oír el movimiento del agua que ellos mismos producían al nadar.

Miraron a la orilla del lago y descubrieron que estaba vacía. Todos los mafiosos se habían largado y ahora estaban los dos solos en el lago. ¿Por qué sería…? Y la comprensión llegó al cerebro de Iemitsu.

—¡Dante! —exclamó el rubio, alarmado —. ¡Ya comenzó la reunión! —se golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza—. ¡Coyote nos va a matar!

Sin perder un momento más, nadaron velozmente a la orilla. Salieron del lago y, olvidándose que tenían que secarse las ropas, salieron corriendo hacia la mansión. Tomaron cuanto pasadizo secreto había, ocupando el mapa del CEDEF, tenían que llegar cuanto antes. Entre más tarde llegaran, peor sería todo.

Iemitsu y Dante, eran dos de los miembros de la prestigiosa organización conocida como el consejo externo de Vongola, la cual la componían varias personas, contándolos a ellos dos.

Llegaron al despacho con treinta minutos de retraso. Coyote definitivamente los iba a matar. Iemitsu se acercó al pomo de la puerta y lo hizo girar lentamente, un intento vano para no ser descubiertos por el guardián.

Por suerte, cuando el rubio asomó la cabeza dentro de la sala, el guardián de la tormenta les estaba dando la espalda; leía un largo informe para los que estaban ahí.

Iemitsu abrió un poco más la puerta para poder pasar. Primero entró él y luego Dante. Se agacharon para quedar en cuatro patas y comenzaron a deslizarse por el pasillo que quedaba entre las sillas. Y poco a poco se fueron acercando a la fila donde estaban los demás guardianes, entre los que quedaban dos sillas vacías.

Los guardianes del noveno, al percatarse de los dos consejeros que trataban de entrar sigilosamente, empezaron a prestarle menor atención a la mano derecha de su jefe y a girarse sobre sus asientos para ver a los recién llegados. Coyote todavía no se daba cuenta de ello, pero pronto lo haría, ya que por ahí y por allá se podía oír una risita disimulada. Sin embargo, a pesar de ese gran hecho, los dos hombres lograron llegar a su asiento a salvo, el que se encontraba en cuarta fila. Su amigo Brow Nie Jr. los miró enojado y los reprochó con su mirada. Se sentaron y, cuando creyeron que no los habían visto, Coyote se dio vuelta y clavó su mirada en ellos.

—¡Señor Iemitsu! ¡Señor Dante!—les llamó la atención, mientras los miraba con enojo y se cruzaba de brazos—. ¿Creen que entrando furtivamente no me iba a percatar de su presencia?—les preguntó, con una vena palpitando en su frente.

Iemitsu lo miró con su rostro lleno de inocencia y cero culpabilidad.

—No comprendo de que hablas, Coyote—comenzó el rubio con inocencia y luego miró a su hermanito en busca de apoyo moral—. ¿Cierto, Dante?

—Sí, Coyotito—respondió el peligrís, con una sonrisa socarrona; Iemitsu le golpeó en las costillas por eso último.

El guardián de la tormenta los miró por unos largos segundos sin decir nada.

—¿Ah, sí?—terminó preguntando con ironía y todos vieron como le temblaban los labios. ¿Estaría aguantándose las ganas de reír o estaba demasiado enojado que por eso le temblaban los labios?—. Entonces, señor Dante, ¿cómo explicaría el hecho de que tiene la ropa mojada?

Iemitsu y Dante se miraron la ropa al mismo tiempo y se dieron cuenta, muy tarde, que se les había olvidado por completo secarse sus ropas después de haber hecho su "incursión" por el lago.

—Mire, señor `puntualidad´, lo que pasa es que…—empezó explicando Dante, mientras trataba de pensar en una mentira rápidamente antes de que los descubrieran. Y luego se le ocurrió—. No quiero contar esto, porque es un poco personal. Sin embargo—siguió al ver que Coyote estaba a punto de interrumpirlo—, lo diré a pesar de todo. Lo que sucede, es que mi hermano— el rubio casi saltó de su asiento al escuchar su nombre—hoy está más nostálgico que de costumbre, es decir, Iemitsu, no ha parado de babear por Nana. Por eso él está tan mojado.

—¡Dante! —exclamó tratando de parecer ofendido, aguantando la risa. Miró al guardián del sol y se dio cuenta que la cara de éste estaba roja; rezó para que fuera por contener la risa. Con esperanza, le sonrió y, cuando él se mordió los labios con fuerza, casi suelta una carcajada.

—Sin embargo, señor Dante—les interrumpió el guardián, con los labios todavía tiritándole en las comisuras de su boca—, eso no explica el hecho del por qué usted está con la ropa húmeda.

Dante tosió incómodo, tratando de inventar una mentira para salvarse él.

—Yo puedo responder eso—empezó Iemitsu con una sonrisa pequeña—. Dante está enamorado de ti. Siempre lo ha estado. Por eso hoy, al recordar que nos tocaba una reunión contigo, no ha podido dejar de babear…

Todos comenzaron a reír por la estupidez que había dicho Iemitsu. El rostro de Coyote se puso rojo y, la vena en su frente, que ya de por sí estaba latiendo, pareció hincharse y latir incontrolablemente.

—¡Si, Coyotito!—respondió Dante con su mejor sonrisa—. Me tienes….

No alcanzó a terminar de hablar, porque el tono mordaz de Coyote, lo había enmudecido.

—¡Dante, Iemitsu!—exclamó con enojo y los dos consejeros se quedaron tiesos en su respectivos asientos—. Han colmado mi paciencia. Los dos, salgan de la oficina y tendrán diez días de entrenamiento con Collonelo.

—Pero… —empezó a reclamar Dante, en un vano intento.

—¡Nada de pero, señor Dante!—lo interrumpió el guardián—. Salga de mi reunión.

Iemitsu y Dante tomaron sus cosas, tratando de poner cara de arrepentidos, y se dirigieron a la salida lentamente, como si desearan poder seguir en la reunión. Giraron su cabezas, mostrando su mejor cara de _afectados_ para ver al hombre que los había sacado, antes de salir de la sala.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, estallaron en risas.

—Ahora tenemos casi dos horas libres —informó Dante con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Qué quieres hacer, Iemitsu?

El rubio lo meditó unos instantes. Había una enorme lista de las cosas que podían hacer en esas casi dos horas libres. Sin embargo, rápidamente se decidió por una y se la comentó a su hermano.

—¿Por qué no vamos al jardín? Me gustaría poder practicar algunas cosas antes de enseñárselas al equipo —al ver que Dante fruncía un poco el ceño, le recordó—. Acuérdate que sólo quedan unos días para que las misiones comiencen. ¡Tenemos que ganarles a las otras familias!

Los ojos de Dante parecieron flamear por unos momentos y su hermano supo que había aceptado su propuesta.

Habían llegado al jardín, cuando vieron algo raro a unos pasos de donde ellos estaban, justamente al centro del prado. Era como si alguien hubiese abierto una cremallera invisible, ya que, de pronto, fue como ver que se estuviera abriendo el cielo a unos metros. A continuación, algo o alguien, no se podía diferenciar a esa distancia, salió de ese lugar y cayó al piso. Luego el tajo que se había hecho, desapareció y todo volvió a ser como antes, como si nada hubiese pasado ahí.

Extrañados, los dos se miraron y luego corrieron para ver lo que había caído a sólo unos metros de donde ellos estaban. Sin embargo, cuando estaban casi encima de la persona, ya habían descubierto que era alguien y no algo, una fuerza invisible los lanzó hacia atrás, como si el aire estuviera cargado eléctricamente y esa fuerza los había impulsado para alejarse de ahí. Aun más extrañados y curiosos, se levantaron y, sin temer que les pudiera pasar lo mismo, se volvieron a acercar. Sin embargo, esta vez no les sucedió nada, pero aun así el aire a su alrededor se sentía extraño. Como si algo raro hubiese ocurrido.

Llegaron al centro del campo y vieron que era alguien lo que había salido del agujero. Sus respiraciones se atascaron en sus pechos; ese alguien parecía que estuviera muerto de lo pálido y mal herido que se encontraba. Era una chica a juzgar por su larga cabellera pelirroja, toda su ropa estaba rota y ensangrentada, y múltiples cortes cubrían su cuerpo. No podían ver su rostro, pues se encontraba acostada boca bajo.

Dante, recogió un palo de madera que seguramente se había caído de algún árbol , y empezó a picotear el cuerpo, pero no reaccionaba. Lo más probable es que estuviera muerta.

—¿Crees que esté muerta?—preguntó Dante a Iemitsu.

—No lo sé—respondió éste último encogiéndose de hombros—, pero espero que no sea así. No quiero cargar un cadáver, al menos no tan temprano—terminó diciendo con el ceño fruncido.

Pasaron unos segundos, pero ninguno de los dos se movía. Ni Dante ni Iemitsu, querían comprobar si la desconocida estaba viva; ninguno quería tocar el cuerpo de un muerto a esas horas del día.

—Podríamos darle vuelta y ver si respira—propuso Iemitsu—, así también podríamos ver si la conocemos.

Dante afirmó con la cabeza y los dos se acercaron aun más a la desconocida. Iemitsu la agarró de los hombros y le dio vuelta lentamente para que no se dañara, si es que estuviera viva. Cuando los dos hombres por fin le pudieron ver el rostro a la chica que estaba a sus pies, el aliento se atascó en sus gargantas.

Dante miró a su hermano con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa y trató de hablar.

—Iemitsu—empezó diciendo en un susurro horrorizado—, es igual a…

Sin embargo, no terminó su oración. Estaba demasiado shockeado e impresionado por lo que estaba viendo.

—A la hija del primer Vongola—terminó diciendo Iemitsu, mientras veía a aquel doble ensangrentado que estaba en el piso.

El rubio consejero miró a la desconocida anonadado. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero tampoco podía negarlo. Lo que estaba viendo era real, no una ilusión de su hiperventilada mente. Sin embargo… era tan difícil de creer. ¡La chica que estaba a sus pies era la copia exacta de la primogénita de su antepasado! Eran iguales de pies a cabeza, excepto en alguno que otro pequeño detalle sin importancia y de poca relevancia.

Miró nuevamente a la muchacha, con la incertidumbre asechando en su cabeza.

«_Sin embargo_», pensó decaído, «_entre más la veía, más parecido lo encontraba_»

Era una de las cosas más frustrantes que le había pasado en su vida. Creía que se estaba volviendo loco y por esa razón veía aquel clon de una de sus antepasadas. ¿Podía ser que todo eso no era más que un sueño? Se pellizco el brazo para comprobarlo. Dio un suspiro de derrota al sentir el pequeño dolor en su dorso, pero aun así no despertó. Todo era real.

«¡_Si hasta tenían el mismo cabello exótico_!», pensó ya exasperado a un nivel imposible. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Era tan descabellado, loco, increíble y un montón de cosas más; no tenía suficientes palabras para poder definir lo que estaba viendo y viviendo.

Iemitsu y Dante analizaron con mayor detención a la muchacha que yacía en el piso. A pesar de los múltiples cortes que tenía en su rostro, se podía apreciar fácilmente los hermosos rasgos italianos de la muchacha que estaba retratada en el enorme cuadro de la biblioteca… los mismos rasgos que tenían Giotto Vongola y su primera esposa. Eso último hizo gemir al morocho con disgusto. ¿Es que la chica era un pariente o algo así? Entonces, ¡¿por qué no la conocía?!

Un enorme deseo recorrió a Iemitsu, lo único que quería era que la muchacha abriera los ojos para comprobar si ésta tenía los ojos del mismo color que estaban en el retrato. Si tal era el caso, no sabía qué iba a hacer para controlar la locura que se iba a desencadenar en su mente.

—¿No crees que, en vez de estarla observando, deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería?—sugirió Dante, con el entrecejo fruncido como si no le gustase la idea de volver a tocarla.

Distraídamente, el rubio cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Eso lo deberíamos haber hecho desde el momento en que llegamos—informó Iemitsu, mientras buscaba la manta que había tomado del patio en su camino hacia el jardín.

Se agachó al lado de la muchacha y no pudo evitar darle una última mirada antes de rodarla para subirla a la manta y llevarla a la enfermería. Se fijó en sus ropas que estaban en precarias condiciones; realmente era lamentable el aspecto que tenía. ¿Se habría metido en una lucha con alguien? Si ese fuera el caso, al parecer no había logrado salir muy bien parada.

De pronto vio que, por dentro de la capa de viaje, tenía bordado dos letras: AV. Claramente eran las iniciales de su nombre, a menos de que fuera la capa de viaje de algún amigo, pero eso era poco probable.

—¡Iemitsu!—exclamó Dante para llamar la atención de su hermano y éste último salió de sus pensamientos para clavar su mirada en el peligrís—. Esta chica es muy hermosa.

Iemitsu arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar la declaración de Dante. Lo que decía no tenía sentido, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta de eso, con todos los golpes y sangre que la cubrían? Además (dirigió nuevamente su mirada a la chica) él ni siquiera podía hacerse una imagen mental del hinchado y amoratado rostro de aquella chica, aunque reconocía los rasgos más básicos: la forma de sus cejas, el color del pelo y la piel, la marca de nacimiento en forma de luna en su cuello. En realidad apenas había algo para que fuera capaz de identificarla.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—preguntó el rubio, sin alejar su mirada de la ropa de la chica, buscando algún indicio que dijera algo acerca de ella.

Dante alargó su mano hasta que ésta apareció en su campo de visión. Iemitsu agarró lo que le tendía su hermano. Eran una bolsa de terciopelo negro que tenia bordado el escudo de la familia Vongola, deshilachado y manchado con sangre, como si la chica lo hubiese quitado apresuradamente de algún lugar. Al abrir la bolsa, Iemitsu encontró siete cajitas de madera que tenían diferentes colores, un estuche en el que había siete anillos con el escudo de la familia, un relicario de oro con candado de plata, y una bolsa de algodón llena de oro y piedras preciosas.

—¿Dónde encontraste la bolsa?—preguntó Iemitsu con el entrecejo fruncido.

Dante se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba pegada por dentro de la capa de viaje. Tal vez la chica lo hizo para evitar que la robaran o algo así me imagino yo. A lo mejor escapo de casa, pero realmente no tengo la menor idea.

Sin embargo, que la muchacha anduviera con el escudo de los Vongola cosido en sus pertenencias, no significaba nada. Arrugó aún más el entrecejo por la confusión. Iemitsu estaba seguro que la chica no podía pertenecer a Vongola, él conocía a todos los miembros, (algunos sólo de vista), pero no lograba recordar a aquella chica.

—Esto es extraño—comentó Dante, con voz despistada—. ¿Quién será? —dio un largo suspiro y luego se pegó fuertemente en la cabeza—. ¡Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería! Si no estaba muerta cuando la encontramos, de seguro que se murió por nuestra negligencia.

Iemitsu se levantó de golpe, y ambos elevaron el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Los dos consejeros comenzaron a salir del jardín. A continuación, recorrieron los terrenos de la mansión. Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la planta baja, Dante se detuvo de golpe. Iemitsu, al ver a que su hermano no avanzaba, dejó de caminar y se dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—Iemitsu—comenzó—, ¿no te das cuenta? Nadie puede vernos con la chica. Si alguien lo hiciera, van a querer saber qué cosa le sucedió y si es un camarada. Por eso propongo —infló el pecho un poco— que ocupes tu frazada para cubrirla. Sé que la tienes escondida en el bolsillo secreto de tu saco, así que sácala y cubramos a la chica con ella.

El rubio no dijo ni un pero por lo informado por su hermanito. Tenía mucho sentido lo que decía Dante, no podían andar revoloteando por la mansión con una chica que además estaba mal herida.

Sacó la frazada de su bolsillo secreto, hecho especialmente para esconder el regalo de su esposa y procedió a cubrir el cuerpo de la muchacha con ella. Una vez hecho eso, emprendió su camino nuevamente.

Sin dejar de caminar un solo momento, la cabeza de Iemitsu se alejó del presente. Le echó un vistazo a Dante por el rabillo del ojo y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo con el rostro serio y hasta preocupado.

Cruzaron el Hall de entrada sin encontrase a ninguna persona, al parecer las reuniones todavía no terminaban.

Estaban llegando a la enfermería, ubicada en la primera planta, cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba. Sólo por medida de precaución, para evitar el peligro de que ese alguien pudiera ver a la chica, se escondieron en una de las habitaciones vacías que había por ahí. Tenían que tener cuidado en ese sector, ya que en la primera planta, además de la enfermería, estaban: el despacho de Coyote y la habitación privada del guardián de la nube.

Cuando oyeron que los pasos se alejaban por el corredor, Dante asomó la cabeza por si alguien más venía. Al percatarse que el pasillo estaba vacío, salió seguido de Iemitsu. Sin perder el tiempo, terminaron de recorrer los metros que faltaban para llegar a la enfermería y, una vez ahí, abrieron la puerta y entraron. Todas las camas se encontraban desocupadas y la enfermería estaba extrañamente silenciosa. Iemitsu le quitó la frazada a la chica y la acostó en una de las camillas, al mismo tiempo que Dante se dirigía al despacho de la señora Evarmillion para buscarla.

El rubio consejero tuvo que esperar poco tiempo por la llegada de la enfermera, ya que ésta apareció corriendo y se acercó a la cama, mientras exclamaba una infinidad de cosas incoherentes.

—¿Qué han hecho?—les preguntó indignada y se dirigió a un estante lleno de material medico y agarró algunas cosas para luego llevarlos a la mesita de noche adyacente a la camilla de la muchacha malherida.

Los hombres trataron de acercarse a mirar lo que hacía la enfermera, pero ésta los echó de la enfermería, alegando que deberían ir a buscar al noveno, salieron del recinto, indignados de que les estuvieran echando la culpa por algo que ellos, por primera vez, no había hecho.

Una vez afuera, Dante se cruzó de brazos.

—Tenemos que ir a ver al jefe, idiota, deja de hacer el vago—informó Iemitsu y, sin esperar a su hermano, empezó a caminar hacia la escalera para subir a la segunda planta y dirigirse al despacho del noveno jefe Vongola.

Estaba llegando a la escalera, cuando oyó el paso apresurado de Dante para tratar de alcanzarlo. Una vez estuvo a su lado, siguió—. Tenemos que hablar con él antes de que nos culpen por la muerte de la chica.

Subieron la escalera y luego caminaron por el largo pasillo, hasta que se encontraron con Coyote, quien custodiaba la entrada a la oficina del jefe.

—¿Esta disponible, el anciano?—preguntó Dante con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Si, estúpidos—dijo Coyote, hablándole tanto al peligrís como a su hermano.

Antes de que Iemitsu alcanzara a golpear, la serena voz de Timoteo los interrumpió.

—Entren —les dijo desde adentro.

Los dos se miraron, aunque ya acostumbrados de que su jefe les hiciera pasar antes de que lograran golpear. Abrieron la puerta y entraron.

—Me alegro de verlos de nuevo. Dante, Iemitsu, pueden tomar asiento—y les apuntó a los dos asientos que estaban al frente de su escritorio.

Tomaron asiento sin cruzar una palabra. Estaban un poco nerviosos por toda la situación vivida, a pesar de que ellos pasaban más tiempo en el despacho de su jefe que en las oficinas del consejo.

—Creo que han venido por algo —comentó Timoteo con una sonrisa, al ver que ninguno decía algo—, ¿o me equivoco? ¿Podría ser que hayan venido a visitarme?

—Sí—respondió Dante, removiéndose en su asiento—, venimos a contarle algo… extraño que nos pasó.

—Entonces—empezó el anciano, analizándolos con su mirada; nunca había visto a esos dos hombres comportándose de esa manera en su despacho, por lo general tenía que terminar regañándolos para que dejaran de revisar los objetos que lo componían—, lo único que me queda por preguntar es: ¿Qué cosa puede ser tan extraña para que ustedes dos se comporten así?

Con un largo suspiro, Iemitsu se decidió a hablar.

—Comenzaré por el principio—enmudeció unos segundos y luego agregó—.Claro, si es que usted gusta.

—Puede empezar con toda confianza, señor Sawada.

Iemitsu tomó aire, miró a Dante y, al ver que este asentía con la cabeza, comenzó hablar.

—Esta mañana al despertarnos, bajamos a desayunar como siempre y después nos fuimos a una misión. Sin embargo, entre esa misión y la que sigue, teníamos un poco de tiempo, así que fuimos al bosque. Estábamos tranquilamente sentados ahí, cuando varios de los esposos de las chicas que salían con este inútil—señalo a Dante—. Nos empezaron a perseguir. Como nos estaban cansando mucho, Dante y yo salimos corriendo. El problema fue que nos siguieron y realmente parecían haberse vuelto locos—comentó con el entrecejo fruncido—. Como no teníamos escapatoria, corrimos al lago. Pero después llegamos ahí y todavía no lográbamos deshacernos de ellas, así que no nos quedó otra que lanzarlos al lago. Tuvimos que esperar hasta que todas se fueran para poder salir y, por culpa de eso, llegamos atrasados y mojados a la reunión. Coyote se enojó y nos echó de la reunión. De ahí, nos fuimos al jardín para practicar un poco. Usted sabe, luego comienza la temporada de misiones y… la cosa es que, hasta ese momento, todo nuestro día iba bien. Es decir, nada fuera de lo normal—Timoteo sonrió ante eso.

»Cuando bajamos al estadio y llegamos a él—siguió—, aunque no nos crea, pero es la verdad, vimos como se hacía una especie de tajo en el cielo y desde ahí salió un cuerpo que quedó tendido en el piso. Pensamos que estaba muerto, pero aun así nos acercamos a ver. Sin embargo, cuando estábamos a punto de llegar donde estaba, una fuerza nos lanzó hacia atrás, aun así nos volvimos a acercar, pero no fuimos lanzados hacia atrás de nuevo.

»Cuando llegamos a su lado, esto es la más sorprendente de todo, el cuerpo era de una chica que al parecer pertenece a la familia, pero no es nadie que conozcamos y eso es lo más raro, porque nosotros conocemos a todos, pero a esta chica jamás la hemos visto. Y, lo más raro, más que lo otro, es que la chica es igualita a Alexandra Vongola. Una copia—alzó un poco su tono de voz—. Más que eso, es su clon, pero con una que otra diferencia pequeña. ¡Si hasta tiene los ojos del primero!—exclamó frustrado, mientras alzaba sus brazos en el aire.

Iemitsu terminó de hablar con una clara frustración en su rostro. Timoteo guardó silencio, mientras analizaba toda la situación.

Los dos hombres miraron atentamente a su jefe. Querían respuestas y la única persona que se las podía dar, era él. El noveno Vongola se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana. Desde ahí, miró los terrenos de la escuela que estaban allá abajo. Pasaron unos minutos en donde ninguno de los tres habló y luego Timoteo volvió a su escritorio y volvió a tomar asiento. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la madera y cruzó los dedos. Él sabía perfectamente que los dos hombres frente a él querían respuestas a lo sucedido, pero no se las podía proporcionar, ya que ni siquiera él las tenía.

—¿Me podrían responder una pregunta? —preguntó el anciano en vez de responder a sus dudas. Los dos hombres afirmaron con la cabeza—. ¿Dónde se encuentra esa chica ahora?

—En la enfermería—respondió Dante.

—¿La llevaron ahí después de haberla encontrado?—los dos afirmaron con la cabeza—. ¿Alguien los vio?

—Nadie. Nos aseguramos de que así fuera, no queríamos armar una conmoción—explicó Iemitsu—. Si alguien nos veía con una chica que parece muerta y que más encima es una copia de ella… todos habrían querido saber la verdad, pero eso no es posible porque no la conocemos.

—Muy bien pensado —los felicitó Timoteo, pues por lo menos ahora tenía un problema menos que solucionar.

Otros segundos pasaron en silencio, hasta que…

—Jefe—interrumpió el silencio Dante con un tono de voz dudosa—. ¿Qué cree que haya sucedido?

Timoteo carraspeó incómodo.

—Realmente no podría responderle a esa pregunta, señor Dante. Ni siquiera yo sé lo que sucede. Nunca había escuchado nada parecido.

—Yo creo que esto sucedió por un desequilibrio que se produjo con el espacio-tiempo—comentó Dante con voz despistada—. Su estado natural probablemente fue desequilibrado. Lo más sensato, por el estado de la chica, es que este desequilibrio lo produjo un ataque muy fuerte. Sin embargo, no sabemos qué ataque fue, ni el por qué sucedió eso, ni tampoco de dónde viene la chica y qué tiene que ver Vongola con ella—aguardó unos momentos en silencio y miró a su alrededor. Al ver que Iemitsu lo miraba con la boca abierta y Timoteo con una mirada sorprendida, preguntó extrañado—. ¿Qué?

—Idiota—empezó el rubio y tragó saliva, todavía sin dejar de mirarlo asombrado—, ¿cómo demonios sabes eso?

—Lo aprendí por ahí—respondió Dante sin darle mucha importancia.

—¿Pero cuándo? —indagó Iemitsu—. Eso no es algo que se les enseñe a los mafiosos… yo sabía que eso lo aprendían sólo unos pocos _genios_.

—Lo sé —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me gustaría saber cómo lo aprendió, señor Dante—comentó Timoteo con una sonrisa.

El peligrís se acomodó en su silla antes de responder con un suspiro.

—Me lo enseñó una rubia que estudiaba… mm, ¿cómo se llamaba? —miró el techo pensativo—. No recuerdo el nombre, pero tenía algo que ver con todo esto del tiempo. La cosa es que, a pesar de lo inteligente que era, bueno… era bastante guapa. Y aprendí eso, porque quería hacerla mi nueva conquista.

—¿Y para hacerla tu nueva conquista aprendiste eso? —lo interrogó Iemitsu.

—Dije que la chica era muy inteligente. Entonces le pregunté si es que me podía enseñar, para poder impresionarla de que aprendo rápido. El problema es que, lo único que recuerdo, es lo que dije hace un momento y que tenía unos sen…

Se cortó de golpe al recordar donde estaba.

—Señor Dante—dijo el anciano, más divertido que enojado—, por cierta parte, tiene razón usted—dijo refiriéndose a lo primero de todo lo que había dicho el peligrís. Menos mal que no le había comentado nada por lo que estuvo a punto de decir sobre los senos de la chica.

El rubio no se lo podía creer. Verdaderamente ese día era el más extraño que le había tocado vivir. Todo estaba fuera de sus cabales. Primero, ese extraño tajo en el cielo. Segundo, la chica que era igual a su antepasada. Tercero, Dante sabía algo que Timoteo apenas conocía. Y cuarto, su jefe le daba la razón.

«_Este día definitivamente va empeorando_», pensó Iemitsu, pesimista.

—Creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer ahora—empezó el anciano—, es ir a la enfermería y ver si podemos averiguar algo revisando las ropas de la chica.

Los consejeros asintieron con la cabeza y los tres hombres partieron a la enfermería. Cuando ya estaban llegando a su destino, escucharon el timbre de término de las reuniones. Poco a poco fue subiendo el volumen de voces y, la primera planta, se comenzó a llenar con los mafiosos que iban saliendo de las salas de juntas que estaban en ese nivel. Todos los que veían a los tres caminar juntos, se extrañaban notablemente por verlos dirigiéndose hacia la enfermería y no al despacho.

Una vez que llegaron ahí, Timoteo fue el que abrió la puerta. Madame Evarmillion, al verlos, los invitó a pasar a su despacho y no les permitió ver a la chica en ese momento; la camilla donde se había encontrado estaba con las cortinas corridas.

Los cuatro entraron al despacho y se acomodaron dentro. Ya cómodos, la enfermera empezó a hablar con voz temblorosa:

—No sé realmente lo que estos dos le habrán hecho a esa chica, jefe—informó con voz acusadora. A Dante se le escapó un: «¡_Ey_!», al escuchar la acusación—. Pero le aseguro que no es nada bueno.

—Antes de aclarar las cosas, Million, me gustaría saber el estado de salud del paciente—dijo el anciano.

Con un largo suspiro y mirando la puerta de su despacho, respondió:

—Sobrevivirá—Iemitsu y Dante suspiraron aliviados, mientras que Timoteo asintió con la cabeza. De inmediato, los dos merodeadores volvieron a tensarse en sus sillas.

—¿Qué tiene la muchacha? —preguntó Timoteo inmediatamente.

—Solo algunos golpes y contusiones… pero no recuerda nada, cuando despertó…—«_¿la chica está despierta?»,_se oyó que murmuraba Dante—. Le pregunté algunas cosas, pero no sabe cómo llegó aquí, ni donde o cuando esta—les explicó la enfermera—. Pero tengo sus ropas, a lo mejor en ellas encontramos algún tipo de información.

Madame Evarmillion, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a un armario ubicado a su derecha. Sacó una bolsa abultada de ahí y se dirigió nuevamente a su escritorio. Puso la bolsa en la mesa y se sentó.

Las cuatro personas que se encontraban ahí, empezaron a hurgar el contenido de la bolsa, hasta que cada uno tomó una ropa para buscar.

Dante buscaba en los jean. Timoteo en un chaleco e Iemitsu en la su capa de viaje. La enfermera se quedó con una camiseta, la cual no contenía nada para ser revisada profundamente; y la bolsa de terciopelo que el rubio ya había revisado en el jardín.

El rubio no encontró nada en la capa, y Timoteo tampoco encontro nada en el chaleco. Sin embargo, Dante metió la mano en un bolsillo del jean y encontró la identificación de la muchacha.

—¡Encontré su identificación!—exclamó casi eufórico por su descubrimiento.

Los otros tres se acercaron a él dejando a un lado sus partes de ropa que les había tocado revisar. Dante comenzó a leer sus datos, sin dejar que los otros averiguaran lo que decía el carnet.

Cuando llego al nombre de la chica y a la fecha de nacimiento, exclamó con el rostro horrorizado por lo que leía:

—¡No, no, no, no!—repetía una y otra vez la misma palabra. El peligrís estaba completamente shockeado, mientras veía a Iemitsu y a los demás con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. No puede ser verdad —terminó diciendo en un susurro casi inaudible.

—¿Qué pasa, Dante?—pregunto Iemitsu desesperado, tratando de averiguar qué cosa tan terrible podría haber visto su hermano para que estuviera en ese estado.

—No puede ser—repitió Dante una vez más, con un hilo de voz—. No puede tener ese apellido ni esa fecha.

—¡¿Qué pasa?!—gritó Iemitsu—. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuál fecha?

Dante los miró a los ojos y después susurró el mayor temor de todos:

—Su nombre es Alexandra Vongola y nació el 10 de abril de 1856.


	2. Il Resorgimento

_**¡Hola!**_

_**¿Qué tal se encuentran? Espero que bien, en esta ocasión les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este FF.**_

_**¡Son 30 hojas carta de Word!**_

_**Me duelen las manos de tanto escribir, pero creo que valdrá la pena.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Por cierto, el capitulo anterior tenia algunos desvaríos míos espero me perdonen por eso.**_

_**Y tengo que hacer una aclaración respecto a la línea de tiempo de la historia, mi FF la época de la primera generación de Vongola esta situada durante la primera guerra de independencia italiana (1848).**_

_**Sobre las actualizaciones, en realidad no tengo fecha exacta para actualizar ya que tengo algunas situaciones que no siempre me permiten escirbir, pero prometo hacerlo lo más pronto posible.**_

_**En el siguiente capitulo nos trasladaremos a Namimori, Japón.**_

_**Sin más me despido.**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Cecilia Rodríguez.**_

_**P.D: aquí están las traducciones de lo que esta en italiano.**_

_**+ "El Resurgimiento"**_

_**+ "Has roto el equilibrio del trinisette.**_

_**Así pues mi deber es castigarte por ello.**_

_**Esta noche morirás, dejaras atrás a todos aquellos que te quieren; a partir de este momento serás condenada a la "agonía" de la soledad:**_

_**Tú, descendiente de la raza verdadera... llevaras la maldición de tus ancestros, serás la cura de la enfermedad, y como el cielo azul que cubre todo, protegerás la cuna de nuestra vida.**_

_**Mi poder será la causa de que dejes tu época, iras al futuro, poco antes de que lo que has causado tenga sus consecuencias."**_

_**+ "León del cielo"**_

**+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

**+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+**

**+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

**Disclaimer**: _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, sus personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen; solo los tome prestados para divertirme._

**+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: **_Il Risorgimento_

* * *

Tres de las cinco personas, que en ese momento se encontraban en la enfermería,giraron su cabeza al mismo tiempo y miraron a Dante. No podían dejar de mirarlo y preguntarse qué rayos estaba sucediendo. Por otra parte, la quinta ocupante no miraba ningún lugar específico, era como si estuviera observando la nada.

Iemitsu tenía la cabeza hecha un lio que no sabía cómo desenredar. No sabía qué pensar, ni qué hacer, ni mucho menos cómo debería reaccionar. No comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Esa tal Alexandra realmente venia del pasado? Lo más probable, no podía negar, ni el parecido existente entre el único cuadro que se conservaba de su antepasada ni mucho menos el hecho de que compartía el mismo cabello exótico que la difunta esposa del primer jefe Vongola. Deseaba que alguien entrara volando y le respondiera todas las preguntas y dudas que rondaban por su cabeza, pero eso sólo era una fantasía que no se cumpliría. Además, ¿quién podía ayudarlo a descubrir la verdad oculta de esa chica? Sólo ella sabía lo que ocurría, pero, al parecer, lamentablemente no iba a poder preguntarle nada, porque al parecer se encontraba en un gran estado de depresión.

Con exasperación por la situación que estaba viviendo, el peligrís se pasó ambas manos por el cabello y lo desordenó aun más de que lo que ya estaba.

Dante cerró los ojos, los abrió nuevamente intentando que la visión dejara de mentirle y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se resigno. La verdad era simplemente eso, no cambiaria simplemente por un cambio en la percepción. Sacudió la cabeza para borrar la confusión de su mente. Estirándose, miró para un lado, mientras bostezaba. Su boqueo quedó a medio proceso, porque se había dado cuenta que no estaba reaccionando como debería. Aunque si se ponía a pensarlo, él ya había atravesado por una situación parecida: Cuando se había encontrado con Vanessa, quien venía del futuro.

La muchacha de cabello rojo sostenía en su regazo las siete cajas de madera, el estuche de terciopelo que contenía los siete anillos restantes y el relicario de plata; en la pequeña mesa que estaba a su lado se encontraba su propia caja de madera, mientras la bolsa de oro estaba guardada en el cajón de la mesita. En sus dedos anular y medio estaba el anillo del cielo que su padre le había legado en su lecho de muerte… aquel charco de sangre; el anillo en cuestión estaba formado por dos piezas unidas por una cadena de metal.

No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, a decir verdad lo único que sabia con certeza eran las palabras de un misterioso hombre que usaba un sombrero de hierro con un patrón de cuadros, que además llevaba una mascara de titanio con la que ocultaba su cara e iba ataviado con un abrigo oscuro mientras se apoyaba sobre un bastón de madera oscura. Esas palabras que continuaban dando vueltas en su mente, mientras intentaba (sin éxito) encontrarles lógica:

"_Hai rotto l'equilibrio Trinisette._

_Quindi è mio dovere di punire per questo._

_Die stasera, lasciare indietro quelli che vi amano, da questo momento sarete condannati alla "agonia" della solitudine:_

_Tu, una discendente della gara vera e propria... portiate la maledizione dei vostri antenati, vi sarà la cura della malattia, e come il cielo azzurro sopra tutto, proteggerà la culla della nostra vita._

_Il mio potere ti farà lasciare la vostra giornata, potrete andare avanti, poco prima di quello che hai causato loro conseguenze."_

No sabía que era el trinisette, aunque su familia lo había mencionado en varias ocasiones pero eso había sido tanto tiempo atrás y en sus momentos felices que no quería recordarlo, no quería que sus heridas volvieran a sangrar.

Así pues se centro en lo que sabía con certeza: estaba fuera de su época, lo que secretamente le brindaba alivio, ya que su perseguidor no podría encontrarla. Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que no todo seria tan simple _¿Qué haría desde ahora?_ No conocía a nadie, no sabia nada del tiempo en que se encontraba y lo que más odiaba era ser ignorante.

Al alzar sus violáceos ojos hacia arriba se dio cuenta de que era observada por cuatro pares de ojos, probablemente se debía a que sus ojos estaban fríos y su rostro inexpresivo. Como habían estado desde la muerte de su familia.

El cerebro de Dante dio una punzada. ¡Demonios, ahora le dolía la cabeza! Frunciendo el ceño, volvió a dar un vistazo a su alrededor, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama donde Alexandra los miraba. Rogó por que fuera una alucinación y sin pensarlo pellizco el brazo de la chica.

—¡¿Qué demonios le sucede?!—exclamo la adolescente saliendo de su silencio y sin alzar la voz pero en un tono molesto.

«_No es una alucinación_», se repitió Dante mentalmente, mirando con horror a la chica que, además, se encontraba mirándolo con esos ojos de color imposible: Violeta metálico, reprochándole sin palabras por el pequeño dolor en su brazo.

No le gustó eso, no quería que lo mirara de esa manera, ya que parecía que lo examinaba con rayos X… atravesando hasta su alma y, extrañamente, comenzó a irritarse por la fija mirada de la muchacha. Quiso gritarle que dejara de observarlo, pero no deseaba demostrarle todo lo que era capaz de molestarle su mirada. Así que, simplemente, dejó que lo mirara tranquilamente, pero así como ella lo miraba… él tampoco despegó su vista de los ojos de Alexandra Vongola.

La observó atentamente, buscando las pequeñas diferencias que existían entre ella y el cuadro. Sí, eran idénticas, pero existían esos pequeños detalles que no las hacían lucir como una copia de la otra. Ella tenía la nariz un poco más larga que la muchacha del cuadro, además de que su piel era más clara.

Por largos minutos, Dante y Alexandra estuvieron mirándose sin quitarse un ojo de encima. El peligrís la observaba más porque no quería rendirse primero, que por el hecho de encontrase curioso.

De pronto, Dante vio que la desconocida de cabello rojo, abría la boca y decía:

—No sé por qué —empezó diciendo con curiosidad—, pero cada vez que lo veo me siento nostálgica, como si ya lo hubiera conocido antes ¿señor…?

La cara de póker que puso el peligrís al escuchar esas palabras, no tenía precio. A lo mejor por el golpe que tenia en la cabeza, la chica se había vuelto estúpida o algo por el estilo, ya que una persona cuerda y normal jamás diría algo así; especialmente porque el no la conocía de nada.

Bufó, exasperado.

—Yo no te conozco y mi estúpido hermano tampoco—intervino Iemitsu con la ironía y el sarcasmo llenando sus palabras.

—No estaba hablando con usted—respondió la muchacha con la arrogancia propia de la antigua aristocracia Italiana.

El rubio parpadeo atónito, parecía no comprender las educadas palabras de la chica. Dante pensó que su hermano mayor era más tonto que una puerta, solo un idiota interviene en una conversación ajena.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué será eso?—preguntó Dante, incrédulo, uniéndose a la conversación con la adolescente de ojos violáceos. Miro nuevamente a la muchacha, ahora que estaba limpio y desinflamado, su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo.

El peligrís gruño internamente, puesto que los ojos de la muchacha, se mostraban extremadamente fríos para alguien tan joven. Dolía el solo ver ese rostro tan joven, demacrado por la angustia y el dolor que se reflejaban en lo profundo de sus ojos.

Se contuvo antes de decir lo que en realidad pensaba, le parecía que Alexandra se estaba culpando por algo y que estúpidamente aquella muchacha estaría martirizándose el resto de su vida por algo en lo que ella no habría podido hacer nada. Cuando Dante había creído que ya se había logrado contener de decir algo mordaz, se sorprendió al oírse decir:

—¿Crees que soy estúpido?

Se maldijo por lo bajo, pero ya había cometido el error. Alexandra lo miró con indiferencia al escuchar su pregunta, como si estuviera realmente tranquila. EL hombre se dijo que tenía que empezar a ser un poco más comprensible. No era culpa de la muchacha, ya que para empezar ella no sabia ni como o donde estaba; mucho menos podría saber que lo que él más odiaba era a la gente que se esclavizaba a si misma al dolor.

—Tal vez un poco—respondió la muchacha con una pequeña sonrisa, indicándole que no debía meterse donde no le llamaban.

A los otros dos espectadores se les escapo una risita.

—Incluso ella lo dice y eso que ni siquiera te conoce—apuntó Iemitsu.

Dante miro a su hermano como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, para empezar porque repentinamente parecía como si conociera a la chica y como continuación porque parecía que el rubio no se había percatado de nada. Además de que daba la impresión de que se hubiera olvidado de las extrañas circunstancias que rodeaban a Alexandra.

El peligrís se sobó las cienes puesto que el dolor de cabeza, que había menguado hasta casi extinguirse, nuevamente aumentó de intensidad. Podía sentir como su cabeza latía con un fuerte «¡_PUM! ¡PUM! ¡PUM_!» Si seguía así, iba a terminar con un derrame cerebral.

—Por cierto ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué año es?—se miro y se dio cuenta de que traía puesta una bata de hospital.

—Me gustaría que, antes de hacer preguntas, señorita Alexandra, escuchara todo lo que tengo que decirle—Timoteo esperó hasta que la muchacha asintió con la cabeza—. Espero que entienda que tanto para usted, como para nosotros todo esto es extremadamente extraño. Después de todos mis años de vida, estoy viendo y viviendo algo que no comprendo. Tengo que reconocer mi ignorancia en el tema, pero, a pesar de eso, mi deber es seguir manteniendo la calma en la familia—siguió con una sonrisa—. Esto, que debería haber sido un secreto, ya lo saben todos. Sin embargo—alzó sus dedos índices hacia el techo—, tenemos la suerte de que nadie sabe cómo llegó a la mansión, eso todavía es un secreto entre nosotros.

»Hay un enorme problema con su aspecto físico—su rostro se contrajo preocupado—, mire el cuadro—la muchacha lo hizo y sonrió con ironía al ver el retrato que su padre y G habían mandado hacer de ella, unos días antes de sus respectivas muertes—. Esa pintura tiene ciento treinta y seis años de antigüedad—la pelirroja miro al anciano hombre—. No sabemos como pudo pasar ni mucho menos si en realidad son la misma persona, eso es algo que solo usted puede decirnos.

»Es probable que se encuentre sorprendida y que no sepa que decirnos, o que no decirnos—Timoteo tomo aire, antes de continuar—. Así que, mientras usted se encontraba desmayada—le dio una pequeña sonrisa—, se me ocurrió una idea. ¿Por qué no hacerlo pasar por algún familiar o pariente de alguien que lleve la sangre Vongola? Eso podría explicar más fácilmente el parecido que tiene con la hija de Giotto Vongola y la princesa María Sofía de Baviera—el rostro de Iemitsu se veía horrorizado—. Si lo hiciéramos, podríamos mantenerla con nosotros el tiempo suficiente para que aclare su mente y nosotros podamos descubrir todo acerca de usted. ¿No piensa usted que es una solución lógica?

Alexandra no podía hablar. Aquel anciano le había hecho una pregunta, pero era incapaz de responderla. ¿Hacerse pasar por un pariente de alguno de sus descendientes? Era estúpido, aun así, era a la vez lógico y, al parecer, la única solución creíble en todo ese problema. Dio un largo suspiro derrotada, sabía que no podía negarse. Necesitaba respuestas y, la única manera de obtenerlas, era esa.

—¿Qué opina sobre mi propuesta, señorita Vongola?—le preguntó insistiendo Timoteo, haciéndola salir de su ensoñación.

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza y clavó sus violáceos ojos en el hombre. No tenía salida, pero aun así todavía no estaba preparada para responder.

Timoteo, al ver la desconfianza en la cara de la muchacha, habló:

—Alexandra, sé que para usted es difícil todo esto. Yo, que ya me estoy volviendo anciano y he visto infinitas cosas extrañas, me suena raro todo. Si fuera posible, me hubiese gustado resolver el problema solo y sin involucrarla a usted o a los demás… pero esto es algo que ya escapa del control de mis manos. Necesito, Alexandra—siguió ocupando su nombre de pila—, que me ayudes en esto.

La muchacha tragó saliva. No sabía la razón exacta pero no podía negarse, había algo a cerca de aquel anciano que hacía que no pudiera decir 'no'.

Sin embargo, ¿por cuánto tiempo tendría que hacerse pasar por familiar de un desconocido? No lo sabía. Puede que unos días, algunas semanas o todo se podía alargar a meses e, incluso, años. Una extraña imagen pasando la navidad con una sombra, le repletó la mente.

—No tengo opción, ¿cierto?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

Timoteo, que se había estado entreteniendo en jugar con los objetos que llenaban la mesilla de la enfermería, levantó la vista.

—Se equivoca, señorita Alexandra—le dijo con calma—. Siempre tiene la opción de negarse.

La chica bufó. Tenía la impresión de que el anciano hombre sabía que no se podía negar a algo pedido por él. Hizo rodar los ojos con molestia y luego respondió:

—Sabe perfectamente mi respuesta—Timoteo alzó una ceja—. Mi respuesta es sí, aunque debe saber que no lo hago porque este "confundida"—hizo comillas con sus manos—. No tengo otro lugar a donde ir ni nada más que hacer, además me gustaría conocer a mis sucesores y lo que paso con mi familia.

Las cuatro personas restantes de la enfermería la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca y ella no pudo evitar soltar una risilla que hizo eco como campanillas de viento.

—Eso no importa ahora, ya ha aceptado, por lo que…—dijo Timoteo increíblemente tranquilo—, tenemos que afinar detalles.

—¿Afinar detalles?—preguntó extrañada la pelirroja. Ella creía que sus observadores se sorprenderían más de lo que lo hicieron, o que no le creerían.

Timoteo se sentó y acomodó, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo y se aclaró la voz.

—Con afinar detalles, me refiero a crear una historia convincente del por qué apareció de la nada; todos le van a preguntar sobre ese hecho —aseguró el hombre—. Como le decía, se me ocurrió una idea. Mañana creo que ya va a estar en condiciones para integrarse a la mansión. Creo que en la cena será una buena hora, lo voy a anunciar formalmente ahí. Sin embargo, como me caracterizo por nunca revelar detalles —soltó una risa—, no diré nada más de usted. Así que usted está en el deber de responder a todas las preguntas de los miembros de la familia—Alexandra lo miró incrédulo—. Y ésta será la historia que usted va a contar…

—Espere un momento—intervino la muchacha—. ¿Quién se supone que va a ser mi 'pariente'?

Timoteo la miro con una sonrisa antes de responder:

—Desde este momento, usted es la hija de Dante Vongola, el más grande mujeriego de la larga historia de la familia—el peligrís abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin creer lo que había escuchado—. Continuando con lo que decía la historia es la siguiente:

»"_Dante es mi padre, pero no vivió conmigo. Nunca lo conocí. Mi abuela me crio en Estados Unidos, cuando mi madre murió. Se sentía sola tras la pérdida, yo no tanto porque mi madre no me quería. Tenía cinco años de edad en ese tiempo, así que, como verán, no me importaba mucho. Por eso nunca hablo de 'mi familia'. Pero ahora mi abuela murió y vine a vivir con él, me sorprendió enterarme de que era un estúpido mujeriego_" —Timoteo carraspeó—. Si le hacen algún otro tipo de pregunta, tiene la libertad de inventar la respuesta. Dante es un completo mujeriego, por ende le será imposible contradecirla—el anciano se levantó de su asiento, mientras preguntaba—. ¿Alguna duda?—Alexandra negó con la cabeza—. Entonces, con su permiso, me retiro.

Con la cabeza ida y rondando en algún lugar del mundo, Alexandra asintió ausente y se sentó. De pronto, el cerebro de Dante volvió a funcionar y, cuando Timoteo estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la enfermería para marcharse, preguntó:

—¿Por qué tengo que hacerme pasar por su padre?

Timoteo tomó aliento y le respondió, mientras se giraba para mirar al hombre. Alexandra decidió volver a acostarse, estaba un poco mareada por los medicamentos; coloco todas sus pertenencias en la mesa donde descansaba su caja de madera y posteriormente se metió bajo las sabanas.

—Porque será la historia más creíble y no deseamos llamar aun más la atención sobre este asunto, por lo menos en lo que averiguo las circunstancias y hechos. Hasta entonces… le ordeno cumplir bien con su papel.

Dante dio un suspiro derrotado, cada vez todo era más confuso.

—Ahora, señorita Alexandra, me retiro—le dijo Timoteo y luego le sonrió—. Recuerde comportarse adecuadamente con su padre, él no es más culpable que usted por toda ésta situación. Recuérdelo.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, el anciano abrió la puerta de la enfermería. La escena que vieron sus ojos, lo hizo detenerse de golpe, como si hubiese chocado con una pared invisible.

Sus guardianes, se acercaban a paso apresurado, con una expresión de profunda preocupación en sus rostros. Se acercó a ellos, sintiendo como su estómago pesaba por la angustia de que descubrieran la mentira y el secreto. Estaba casi llegando a su lado, cuando Coyote le sonrió aliviado.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Timoteo con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

—Eso mismo quisiera saber—respondió Coyote—. La familia esta en caos, diciendo no se que sobre Iemitsu y Dante cargando a alguien hacia la enfermería.

—Era la hija de Dante—dijo el anciano y sonrió al ver la expresión en el rostro de sus guardianes—. Fue atacada por algunos asesinos, ya que se le ocurrió preguntar por el paradero del hombre bajo el concepto de 'padre', aparentemente Dante se había acostado con sus esposas…

Durante algunos minutos los guardianes del noveno Vongola no supieron responder, esa noticia era increíble. El solo pensar que aquel desobligado fuera padre…

—¿Es broma, cierto?

—Para nada, Coyote—respondió Timoteo—. Alexandra es hija biológica de Dante y una mujer inglesa que hace dieciocho años vino de vacaciones a Sicilia, se enamoraron… y el resto es historia.

—Bueno, bueno—intervino Ganauche—. Más tarde felicitaras al nuevo padre, Coyote; tenemos trabajo que hacer—comenzó a jalar al noveno hacia su despacho—. Ha llegado el papeleo de las últimas misiones.

Timoteo suspiro derrotado y se dejo llevar hacia su eterno enemigo: El papeleo.

.

La enfermería se encontraba en un absoluto silencio, tras la partida de Timoteo, Madame Evarmillion se había retirado a su oficina dejando a Iemitsu con Dante y Alexandra. Nadie sabía que decir para romper el tenso silencio; las acciones del anciano que ocupaba el puesto de noveno jefe Vongola, los habían tomado desprevenidos.

—Hm—murmuro Iemitsu de forma incompresible—. Dante creo que lo mejor será que cada uno hable acerca de si mismo, ahora que somos familia sería extraño que no supiéramos nada del otro.

—Supongo que tienes razón, aunque no es que este muy feliz con esto—dijo el peligrís—. Ese viejo decrepito, me ha metido en un buen problema.

—¿Problema?—pregunto el rubio, enarcando una ceja—. Es extraño que yo lo diga, pero creo que fue la mejor solución a esta situación.

—Si, pero ese problema sigue existiendo—Dante hizo un puchero—. ¿Qué imaginas que pasara cuando todas se enteren de que tengo una hija?—Iemitsu parpadeo incrédulo—. ¡Obviamente me darán calabazas!

—Así que lo que te preocupa es que tendrás que dejar de ser un mujeriego—respondió su hermano—. De verdad eres estúpido.

La pelirroja se levanto de un salto pero al estar tan débil, herida y mareada; su visión se nublo y de no ser por el brazo de Dante Vongola que la sostuvo habría caído de bruces al suelo.

—No deberías levantarte aun—la regaño el peligrís, su ahora padre—. Todavía no te recuperas por completo.

—Eso no importa—susurro la muchacha—. Necesito alimentar a Natsume.

—¿Quién es Natsume?—pregunto Iemitsu.

—No lo entenderías aunque te lo explicara—la chica negó con la cabeza—. Además necesito estudiar un poco—se separo de Dante y busco su ropa.

—Si buscas tu ropa, la hemos tirado a la basura—dijo el peligrís—. Estaba sucia y rota… ¿Por qué vestías como hombre? Tengo entendido que las mujeres usaban vestidos en tu época.

—Es una larga historia—murmuro la adolescente sentando en el borde de la cama tomando la caja de color naranja claro, al abrirla saco una pequeña pastilla de color morado, la puso en la palma de su mano e increíblemente de ella emanaron llamas de la ultima voluntad que fueron rápidamente absorbidas por el anillo de la muchacha. Estas flamas eran de tipo cielo, pero eran extrañamente cristalinas; cuando la pastilla se disolvió a si misma, hubo un destello de luz y cuando este desapareció en la enfermería estaba nada menos que un enorme león.

La criatura miro a los dos hombres con sus orbes de color verde jade, y al parecer no los considero una amenaza puesto que se giro a mirar a la chica de ojos violáceos. Alexandra alargo una mano y el león le permitió tocar su espesa melena, disfrutando de la caricia.

—Esa fue la ultima capsula, Natsume—la criatura rugió por lo bajo—. Estoy bien no te preocupes, en un par de días mis llamas estarán estables y podrás comer algunas, probablemente estas cansado de comer las de mi padre—Alexandra se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del animal y lo abrazo por el cuello, derramando unas cuantas lagrimas—. Siento ser tan inútil—la criatura volvió a rugir por lo bajo—. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?—un resoplido fue la respuesta—. Muy bien.

Los dos hombres la miraron de hito en hito, sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

—Niña ¿Qué es eso?—pregunto Dante, curioso ante la respuesta.

—Lo lamento, les presento a Natsume—la pelirroja miro como los ojos de ambos hombres se abrían desmesuradamente y se pregunto la razón—. El es mi guardián y compañero de armas.

—¿Estas loca? Eso es un animal, más exactamente un león—dijo Dante atónito.

—No estoy loca, es cierto—la muchacha se separo del animal e inflo los cachetes, un gesto demasiado infantil.

—Es extraño…

—Iemitsu, ¿tú también?—bufó dante.

—Esta bien, yo prefiero su forma animal pero supongo que seria más fácil para ustedes el verlo en forma humana—murmuro la muchacha—. _¡Natsume Cambio Di Forma!_

Hubo otro resplandor y en lugar donde anteriormente estaba un enorme león… se encontraba un chico de aproximadamente dieciocho años, con cabello rubio cenizo y ojos verdes jade. El adolescente era increíblemente apuesto, parecía algún modelo de revista; y lo más increíble de todo era que estaba completamente desnudo.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi ama—dijo el chico con una voz que a las mujeres les resultaría increíblemente sexy—. Yo soy Natsume Di Cielo, el guardián de Alexandra Vongola.

Los dos hombres vieron a Alexandra y se dieron cuenta de que veía para otro lado, completamente sonrojada. Sin poder evitarlo, soltaron una carcajada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—gritó la chica.

—Que tú de todas las personas, estas… sonrojada—respondieron Dante e Iemitsu, al mismo tiempo—. Has estado inexpresiva todo este tiempo y ahora mírate pareces una colegiala enamorada.

—¡Ustedes idiotas!—la chica los fulmino con la mirada, olvidando la desnudez de su guardián.

Natsume veía aquello con una sonrisa, desde la muerte de Giotto y sus guardianes, no había visto a Alexandra relajarse de ese modo. Silenciosamente agradeció a aquellos hombres. Posteriormente tomo una de las sabanas que estaban en la cama donde había descansado la chica y cubrió su cuerpo.

—Alexa, ya puedes matarlos—dijo Natsume rompiendo la atmosfera de felicidad de los dos hombres y haciendo que un escalofrió los recorriera.

—No vale la pena—dijo la chica al tiempo que un mareo la asaltaba, su caída fue detenida por su guardián—. Además, se supone que desde hoy el idiota número uno—señalo a Dante—. Es mi padre, por lo tanto el idiota número dos—ahora le toco a Iemitsu—. Es mi tío.

El chico miro a los dos adultos y después de unos minutos les dedico un seco asentimiento, diciéndoles sin palabras que contaba con ellos.

—Hm—resopló Dante—. Esto fue un poco extraño y no termino de entenderlo, pero ya hablaremos sobre ello cuando se hayan puesto decentes—señalo el hombre, puesto que Alexandra aún usaba esa horrible bata de hospital y Natsume solo se cubría con la sabana.

—En eso te doy la razón—intervino Iemitsu—. Aunque posiblemente no sepan nada de la ropa que se usa ahora—los dos adolescentes asintieron.

—Está bien, entonces les traeré algunas revistas de ropa—Iemitsu alzo una ceja—. Se las pediré a Marina, una de mis subordinadas. Mientras tanto cabeza de paja—refiriéndose a su hermano—. Ponlos un poco al corriente.

Dante salió de la enfermería y dejo a Iemitsu con los dos jóvenes.

—Lo primero que tienen que saber es que yo tengo esposa y un hijo, por lo tanto Alexandra, tienes un primo y yo una sobrina…

.

Las horas fueron volando para los cuatro ocupantes de la enfermería. Se estaban escondiendo por órdenes estrictas Madame Evarmillion. Les había dicho que producirían mucha conmoción entre los miembros de la familia como para estar libremente revoloteando por los pasillos.

Las horas iban pasando demasiado lentas para Iemitsu y Dante, que esperaban aburridamente a que llegara la hora de ir a cenar. Se habían pasado todo el día en sus dormitorios, incluso Alexandra y Natsume habían tenido que almorzar en las cocinas, ya que Timoteo tampoco quería que los vieran por ahí antes de anuncio que daría a la hora de la cena.

Tanto Alexandra como Natsume, se habían decido por la ropa de estilo gótico, las revistas que Dante les había llevado fueron rápidamente descartadas puesto que la mayoría era demasiado común, según las palabras de la chica. Además de que ella estaba acostumbrada a llevar corsé, medias, etc.; y de todos los estilos el que mas se adoptaba a ella era aquel.

Así que ahora Alexandra vestía una reveladora minifalda negra, un corsé azul metálico con encaje negro, torera negra, el anillo del cielo y bajo eso un provocador conjunto de lencería. Además llevaba unos botines de gamuza, con tacón de quince centímetros, decorados con varias correas de cuero. En conjunto aquello resaltaba _demasiado bien_ (según Dante) la envidiable figura de la muchacha.

Natsume por otra parte, había decidido que de ningún modo permitiría que los lobos se comieran a la oveja; de modo que vestía pantalón y playera ajustada, sobre eso una larga gabardina con los típicos detalles góticos: cintas cruzadas en la espalda, botones de metal. Todo de color negro.

—Ojalas les dé un ataque al corazón a los Kallkasa—comentó Iemitsu como por quinta vez en el tiempo que había pasado.

Dante miró el reloj de la mesita de noche y descubrió que ya era casi la hora de la cena.

—Es hora —anunció.

Los dos adultos y los dos adolescentes salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al comedor. Una vez que estuvieron ahí, se sentaron en unos de los bancos más cercanos a la puerta, para que Alexandra y Natsume no tuvieran que caminar tanto, pues la gente ya estaba empezando a mirarlos con sus caras conmocionadas por la sorpresa.

Poco a poco se fueron llenando las cuatro mesas de los mafiosos más la de los guardianes. Cuando estuvieron todos ubicados en su lugar, Timoteo pidió silencio.

—Sé que es extraño y sorprendente—empezó el anciano—, pero por razones personales se integraran dos nuevos miembros a la familia, el día de hoy. Por favor, denle una calurosa bienvenida a: Alexandra Vongola, hija de Dante Vongola y su guardián Natsume.

Las voces en el comedor subieron inmediatamente de volumen y todos comenzaron a cuchichear, al mismo tiempo que se paraban en sus asientos para ver a los recién llegados. No les costó encontrarlos en la última mesa, ya que las únicas personas desconocidas que había eran los dos adolescentes.

Natsume, al ver la conmoción que se estaba expandiendo por las mesas, sonrió encantado y miró a Alexandra. Ésta última respondió su sonrisa e imitó su acción. Un suspiro se escuchó y luego a alguien cayendo de su silla.

El guardián de la tormenta, Coyote había caído de su asiento al ver a los dos adolescentes en el comedor, sus reuniones, al parecer, se iban a volver una tortura.

.

Ya había pasado casi una semana completa desde eldesastre que habían dejado los descendientes directos de Giotto Vongola en el comedor. Había sido una semana sin mucha relevancia, donde, cada día, excepto el fin de semana que había terminado ayer, tenían que levantarse temprano para ponerse a estudiar los diversos acontecimientos que habían sucedido en el mundo desde su época. En cambio, Iemitsu y Dante tenían que asistir a diversas reuniones e ir a varias misiones. Así que, mientras todas las mañanas los dos adultos luchaban por despertarse y buscar sus respectivos trajes en el nido de ropa, Alexandra podía seguir durmiendo plácidamente.

Durante esa casi semana, Timoteo había dado la noticia de que se suspendía el baile de invierno, lo que fue una enorme decepción para Dante, ya que acababa de perder la única oportunidad que había tenido para conquistar a Marina. Sin embargo, para la chica, la noticia fue recibida con una enorme sonrisa. No tenía deseos de pasar toda una noche bailando con el imbécil de Dante, todavía estaba enojada con él por la conmoción que había sufrido al enterarse de que tenía una hija.

En esos seis días había comenzado a nacer la amistad entre los consejeros y los adolescentes. El peligrís tenía que admitir que el guardián de su hija era simpático, pero no era un imbécil pomposo como él y no quería llamar la atención de la gente, algo así como Ganauche. Por ende, había dejado de sentirse amenazado por el chico y ahora podía decirse que le agradaba el hecho de tenerlo como protector de su _hija_.

Como los dos chicos andaban casi todo el día con ellos, todos los días tenía la desgracia de cruzarse con la chica llamada Marina. Dante, al parecer, estaba locamente enamorado de la mujer, ya que no podía evitar comportarse como un estúpido cada vez que la veía. Aunque este lo negaba fervientemente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que su padre parecía enamorado de ella, a Alexandra no le agradaba, ya que parecía que no podía hablar con los dos hombres, sin gritarles e insultarles. Muchas veces, ella había tenido que soportar los gritos de la mujer y eso la irritaba tremendamente. ¿Quién se creía que era esa tal Marina para tratarlos de esa manera?

Al parecer, a ella no era la única persona que le molestaba como Marina los trataba, pues siempre veía que Natsume apretaba los puños cuando ella se acercaba y trataba de verse despreocupado cuando la chica insultaba a Dante.

Rápidamente, Alexandra había descubierto muchas cosas de su nueva familia.

Ganauche era el responsable, que prefería leerse un buen libro antes de hacer una travesura. A pesar de que era guardián, no detenía a Iemitsu y a Dante para que no hicieran locuras. Muchas veces él era el que inventaba las travesuras, pero eran siempre aquellos dos, quienes a pesar de su edad las realizaban y los que se llevaban el regaño de Coyote. A lo que se refería su aspecto físico, siempre andaba ojeroso y un poco pálido, como si sufriera una enfermedad. Sin embargo, los días fueron pasando y su aspecto fue mejorando cada vez más.

Dante era bromista, de sonrisa fácil y algunas veces un poco infantil. Nunca estaba demasiado lejos de Iemitsu, era como si estuvieran amarrados por una cuerda invisible que les impedía alejarse mucho del otro. A Dante les encantaban las mujeres, las amaba a todas, para él era imposible quedarse con una sola y, por esa razón, Alexandra siempre lo veía con chicas nuevas, a las cuales no les parecía importar que el hombre sólo las quisiera por el rato ni que tuviera una hija. Quería a Dante como si fuera su verdadero padre y, por lo que se había enterado, viviría con él en la casa de los Vongola. Al parecer, su familia era sangre limpia, es decir que era descendiente directo de Giotto, su padre "real" y, como Iemitsu era un rebelde por naturaleza, no había seguido los ideales que le exigían en su casa; por eso había terminado huyendo y había ido a vivir a la hermosa patria de Italia, dejando atrás a su joven esposa y a su pequeño hijo: Tsunayoshi.

A Iemitsu, le gustaba bromear, también era de sonrisa fácil, y era el mejor amigo que una persona podía tener. Siempre se preocupaba por su familia, incluso por ella en algunas ocasiones. Era el jefe del CEDEF y estaba perdidamente enamorado de Nana (su esposa), aunque, claro, no le gustaba admitirlo. Muchas veces Alexandra lo había pillado jugando con una pequeña frazada morada, a la que le gustaba poner alrededor de su cuello. Era creído y le gustaba llamar la atención. Se llevaba pésimo con Coyote, al que llamaba vejestorio _(como si el estuviera muy joven)_, y le hacía bromas que rozaban con la crueldad. Sin embargo, ella tenía que admitir que en algunas ocasiones Coyote se las merecía, ya que no era una inocente palomilla como quería hacerles creer a todos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que compartían casa, no lograba pasar mucho tiempo con ellos, ya que, durante el día tenían que asistir a sus quehaceres y, por las noches, Iemitsu y Dante, tenía que ir a cumplir sus misiones, llegando a altas horas de la noche.

.

El día 10 de noviembre de 2010, seis días después del desastre en el comedor, Alexandra Vongola tenía la obligación de incorporarse a las actividades de la mansión.

Su ropa la había mandado comprar por catálogo a la marca más exclusiva, la cual le había llegado hace unos días.

Así que, ese día lunes, se despertó pensando que, a primera hora le tocaba una reunión con los miembros de su familia, excepto Ganauche que no le había alcanzado la noche para terminar su misión. La segunda reunión del día le pertenecía a los miembros del CEDEF.

Sintiéndose un poco nerviosa, se levantó de su cama de su guardián, que ya habían instalado en la habitación que el chico compartía con su padre y con su tío, comenzó a pasear inquietamente por el dormitorio.

—Tranquila, Alexa, no pasará nada—Natsume trató de tranquilizarla al verla pasear por la habitación en ese estado de nerviosismo.

—¿Realmente crees que no pasará nada? —preguntó con una sonrisa—. Creo que todavía tengo fresco el recuerdo de Coyote cayendo de su silla por la conmoción.

Todos rieron con el recuerdo. Natsume, que había sido el primero en ducharse, comenzó a vestirse. Ganauche iba saliendo del baño, cuando Iemitsu y Dante se lanzaron como una flecha para agarrar duchas, ya que, a pesar de que había tres, una de ellas era la mejor para ducharse, pues era más amplia y cómoda. Al final la ganó Iemitsu.

Se ducharon rápidamente y se vistieron aun más deprisa, como siempre, iban cortos de tiempo para tomar desayuno y largarse a su próxima junta.

Alexandra ya se encontraba duchada, vestida y arreglada; puesto que ella tenía un baño particular en su habitación justo al otro lado del pasillo.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, ya todos se estaban yendo a hacer sus respectivas actividades, así que no les quedó otra que agarrar algunas tostadas e ir comiéndoselas por el camino a la sala de reuniones, excepto Ganauche que se despidió de ellos en el Hall central y subió las escaleras.

Llegaron a la junta, justo cuando todos estaban entrando a la sala. Se ubicaron en el último asiento y esperaron a que llegara Coyote. La puerta se abrió y el anciano hombre entró a la clase. De pronto a Alexa un fuerte dolor de cabeza le llegó de golpe.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y, de la nada, apareció un recuerdo en su mente.

—_Te pareces mucho a tu padre —dijo G._

—_Sí, me lo han dicho —respondió ella._

—_Excepto los ojos. Tienes …_

—_Los ojos de mi madre, sí — lo había oído tan a menudo que lo encontró un poco usual._

—_Hmpf. Sí, bien. No debería tener favoritas como amigo de Giotto, desde luego, pero ella era mi favorita. Tú madre—añadió G, en respuesta a la mirada interrogante de ella— So…_

No tenía idea del por qué había venido ese recuerdo a su mente, ni mucho menos de la razón. ¿Por qué estaría recordando cosas de su pasado? No sabría responder adecuadamente a esa pregunta.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y los enfocó en el guardián de la tormenta y lo supo, él tenia un leve parecido a G, el hombre que había aparecido en su recuerdo.

De pronto, sintió como su mente era azotada por el dolor. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y otro recuerdo apareció en su cabeza.

—_¿Cuál era su Casa? —dijo ella mismo._

—_Yo soy hijo ilegitimo de una cortesana inglesa y un aristócrata italiano—oyó que le respondía G—. ¡Ah, ahora —continuó rápidamente, viendo la expresión sobre la cara que puso ella y meneando a un dedo frente a ella—. ¡No sientas lastima, o pena! Hija de Giotto tenías que ser, eres igual de empática._

Alexa volvió al presente. Su estómago se contrajo por el recuerdo que acababa de tener hace unos segundos. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Cómo podía estar recordando a G? No tenía derecho, puesto que el había muerto por su culpa.

Sacudió la cabeza para olvidar los recuerdos que había llegado a su mente. Tenían que ser una debilidad de su cerebro hiperventilado, pues no era posible que cometiera tal injuria. Volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente y vio que sus tres acompañantes la miraban con cara preocupada.

Trató de sonreír para hacerles olvidar su preocupación, pero no pudo. Se sentía pálida y helada, con miles de cosas rondando por su cerebro.

—Alexa—la llamó su padre—, ¿te sientes bien?

Dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, pero sus familiares seguían mirándola con preocupación.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Iemitsu.

—Creo que sí—se oyó respondiendo y luego aclaró—. Sólo que… vinieron a mi cabeza algunos recuerdos del pasado. Sólo eso.

—¿Se abrió, nuevamente? —preguntó un preocupado Natsume, refiriéndose a la gran herida de su ama.

—No—negó—, sólo fueron unos recuerdos pequeños.

—¿Y qué recordaste? —preguntó Dante, con curiosidad.

La muchacha no respondió a su pregunta.

—¿Tío?—preguntó en cambio, decidido a tratar de entender un poco a sus recuerdos—. ¿A quién me parezco? ¿A papá?

Iemitsu se mostró sorprendido por algunos segundos, pero se recuperó rápidamente y arrugó el entrecejo. ¿A quién se parecía Alexandra? Él no tenía la menor idea de que responder. Sin embargo, la muchacha era igual a Giotto.

—Eh —comenzó, todavía un poco aturdido por la pregunta—, sí. Te pareces a tú papá.

Alexa se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio y luego…

—¿Tengo los ojos de mamá?

Iemitsu se vio aun más confundido que antes.

—No se, no conocí a tu madre.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué estaba haciendo esas preguntas, cuando Coyote, habló:

—Hola. Por lo que vi el otro día en el comedor, al parecer tenemos nuevos miembros de la familia —dijo y le sonrió a Alexa, luego quitó su mirada de ella y la clavó en una muchacha que estaba en primera fila. La peliroja estiró el cuello para ver quién era y se encontró con Marina Black.

De pronto, nuevamente sintió que su mente era absorbida por otro recuerdo.

—_No bien, yo era la única que estaba cuando ellos murieron— dijo ella, sus ojos se fijaron en la llama de la vela tintineante por los ronquidos de Natsume—. Mi padre murió primero. ¿Usted sabe algo?_

—_Yo…. yo no sé —dijo Giovanni Cavallone en una voz silenciada._

—_Sí... Dimitri lo asesinó y entonces pasó encima del cuerpo de él para llegar mi, pero en el camino se interpusieron los demás—dijo ella._

_Giovanni tembló, pero no parecía capaz de quitar la mirada horrorizada de su faz._

—_Él les dijo que se fueran—dijo él implacablemente—. Les dijo que no necesitaban morir. Él sólo me quería a mí. Ellos podrían haber corrido._

—_Oh, querida—respondio Giovanni—. Ellos podrían tener... ellos no necesitaban... Eso es terrible..._

—_Lo es, ¿verdad? —dijo ella, en una voz que era poco más que un murmullo—. Pero no se movieron. Mi padre ya estaba muerto, y ellos no querían que yo muriera también. Intentaron negociar con Dimitri... pero él sólo rió..._

—_¡Suficiente!—exclamó Giovanni de pronto, mientras levantaba su mano en una sacudida—. Realmente, mi querida niña, es demasiado... Yo soy un hombre viejo... Yo no necesito oír... Yo no quiero oír..._

—_Disculpe—mintió ella—. A usted, le caían bien, ¿no?_

—_¿Caerme bien?—dijo Giovanni, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas otra vez—. Yo no me imagino a nadie que los hubiera conocido, que no les agradaran... Muy valientes... Muy graciosos... Eso es la cosa más horrible..._

—_Pero usted no ayuda a quien ellos protegieron—dijo refiriéndose a ella misma—. Ellos me dieron sus vidas, pero usted no me da algo de dinero…_

Alexa volvió a la realidad de golpe y sintió que sus ojos lagrimeaban. ¿Por qué estaba recordando todo eso? ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¡No tenia derecho de recordarlos! ¿Realmente era tan mala hija? ¿Sería que era incapaz de cargar con sus muertes? No comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Se limpio la lágrima que había caído por sus ojos antes de que alguno de sus acompañantes la alcanzase a ver, sin embargo, la tristeza que la embargaba no era capaz de sacarla de su cara.

Dante vio el decaído rostro de su supuesta hija y, a pesar de que al principio se había sentido horrorizado con su presencia, sabía que tenía que hacer algo para alegrarla…

Y se le ocurrió una idea, a lo mejor no para alegrarla, pero por lo menos para distraerla. Se acercó al oído de Iemitsu, mientras Coyote seguía hablando frente la sala, y le susurró su plan. Como había previsto, el rubio aceptó inmediatamente con una sonrisa diabólica.

El guardián, que no se había dado cuenta de que algo estaban planeando los dos hombres, copió algo en el pizarrón que estaba en el fondo del lugar y ordenó tomar apuntes. Se empezaron a escuchar los sonidos de voces, bolsos abriéndose y cerrándose, el sonido de los lapiceros y el papel que iban haciendo los oyentes. Poco a poco, estaban todos hablando y comentando sobre el crecimiento económico de la familia.

—¿Alexa?—llamó Dante, escribiendo en una libreta.

—¿Si?—preguntó interrogante, mientras dejaba de observar un momento sus anotaciones para mirar a su padre.

—Cuando diga «¡_Abajo_!» no cuestiones mi orden y escóndete debajo de tu mesa, ¿entendido?

La muchacha comprendió que iban a realizar una broma y, sin que se diera cuenta, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y comenzó a olvidarse de los recuerdos que habían vuelto a ella hace un rato.

Los minutos fueron volando deprisa en la sala. Cuando faltaban treinta minutos para que terminara, Dante miró disimuladamente a Iemitsu y, éste último, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Dante sacó una granada explosiva de su bolso y la lanzo bajo sus pies. Con el paso de los segundos, exploto.

—¡Abajo!—exclamó Iemitsu y todos se escondieron bajo sus escritorios, al mismo tiempo que el arma de Dante estallaba.

Un grito de horror recorrió la sala y los mafiosos salieron de su escondite para mirar a su alrededor. Toda el aula estaba chamuscada, incluyendo a coyote que no tenia lugar para esconderse de la explosión.

Las mujeres que había en la sala chillaban, mientras miraban sus cabellos chamuscados.

Sin darse cuenta y, como siempre le sucedía, los ojos de Dante se movieron hacia el lugar donde estaba su pelinegra… y ella los estaba fulminando con su mirada zafiro, que parecía echar chispas.

—¡VONGOLA!—chilló y luego respiró—. ¿QUÉ RAYOS HICISTE?—toda la sala enmudeció de golpe al escuchar los gritos de la mujer—. ¿POR QUÉ NO TE PUEDES COMPORTAR COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL POR UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA? ¡ERES UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL, ORGULLOSO Y POMPOSO!

Respirando agitadamente y echando chispas por los ojos, Marina Black tomó sus cosas y abandonó la sala. Sus dos amigas salieron tras ella.

Dante no perdió el tiempo y corrió detrás de la pelinegra, con Iemitsu, Natsume y Alexandra, pisándole los talones. Salió de la sala y vio que Marina estaba subiendo la escalera.

—¡Black!—la llamó, pero la chica siguió subiendo—. ¡Eh, Black, espera! —Dante la alcanzó corriendo y agarró uno de los brazos de la muchacha para detenerla—. Lo siento, Black—se disculpó.

Marina se soltó de su agarre de un movimiento y le gritó:

—¡NO QUIERO TUS MALDITAS DISCULPAS!

—Black, por favor—casi le rogó Dante y volvió a agarrarle del brazo.

Con ese último gesto, pareció que los ojos de Marina iban a salir de sus orbitas.

—¡QUÉ ME SUELTES!—chilló—. ¡NO QUIERO VERTE, NO QUIERO TUS DISCULPAS, NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI! ¡PIÉRDETE, VONGOLA! —tomó aire y siguió—. ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO!

Y luego de sus palabras, alzó su mano y golpeó la mejilla de Dante. El estruendo resonó en todo el pasillo del primer piso.

Todos guardaron silencio en espera de lo que iba a pasar a continuación, pero el peligrís no pronunció palabra. Sólo soltó lentamente el brazo de la chica, mientras el shock lo recorrió.

De pronto, el silencio fue roto cuando, una iracunda Alexandra, dio unos pasos y se acercó a la pelinegra.

—¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA TRATAR A MI PADRE ASÍ? —gritó—. ¡SIEMPRE HUMILLÁNDOLO Y REFREGÁNDOLE EN LA CARA SU ARROGANCIA! ¿ES QUE NO TE HAS VISTO EN EL ESPEJO? ¿TAN MALDITAMENTE PERFECTA TE ENCUENTRAS QUE ERES CAPAZ DE GRITARLE LOS DEFECTOS A UNA PERSONA? —tomó aire y continuó, pero ya sin gritar—. Eres la prepotencia en persona, Black. Siempre juzgando a mi padre sin darte el tiempo para conocerlo. ¿Sabes por qué hizo estallar esa granada? ¿Lo sabes? —la chica no respondió—. No, no lo sabes, porque prefieres gritarle y juzgarlo antes de averiguar por qué hace las cosas —volvió a tomar aire—. Para tu información, hizo estallar la sala para hacerme reír. A él no le importa meterse en problemas por su familia, en cambio tú, Black, jamás harías eso. ¿Qué clase de familia eres? —la miró de pies a cabeza con desprecio—. Podrías comenzar a conocer a mi padre y comprenderías lo buena persona que es.

Sin una palabra más y dejando un silencio sepulcral detrás de ella, subió las escaleras y se marchó.

Marina pestañó rápidamente para evitar derramar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de deslizarse por sus mejillas. Escuchó que Dante soltaba un suspiro y, sin dar un vistazo en su dirección, subió las escaleras y también se marchó.

Vio que Iemitsu se acercaba a ella y se detuvo unos momentos antes de comenzar a subir por la escalera y seguir a sus familiares.

—Esa chica—dijo Iemitsu apuntando las escaleras donde se había ido Alexa—, me robó todas las palabras que llevaba guardando años para no decírtelas.

Y luego también desapareció. Natsume pasó al lado de ella, sonriéndole apenado.

—¿Qué están mirando? —gritó una de las amigas de Marina, Lisabelle.

Todos los mafiosos que habían salido de la junta para ver el espectáculo, empezaron a subir la escalera, murmurando y comentando lo ocurrido.

Cuando Marina estuvo sola con sus amigas, les mostró una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de ser fuerte y no llorar.

—Gracias —susurro Marina a Lisabelle, la que sólo gruñó enojada—. También piensan lo mismo que ellos, ¿cierto? —les preguntó a su amigas.

—Sí, Marina—respondió Sussane—. Creo que hoy te has pasado con Dante.

Lisabelle y Sussane subieron las escaleras y se alejaron de ahí, dejando a Marina sola con sus pensamientos y remordimientos.

Mordiéndose el labio para no llorar, se apoyó en una de las paredes. ¿Qué había hecho?

.

Dante alcanzó a su hija en la habitación que compartía con su guardián, tenía que admitir que Alexa corría muy rapido si se lo proponía. Aún con esas trampas mortales, llamadas zapatos, puestas.

Dudó por unos momentos cuando llegó a la puerta, pero luego cuadró los hombros y la abrió. Alexa estaba acostada en la cama de Natsume, mirando fijamente el techo sin pestañar.

—Adelante, maldíceme cuanto quieras—dijo sin mirarlo.

Dante se acercó hasta la cama y comentó, cruzándose los brazos.

—No te voy a maldecir—dijo—. Es la primera vez que veo a Marina sin palabras.

Alexandra se sentó en la cama y miró sorprendida a su padre.

—¿No estás enojado?

—¿Por qué debería estarlo?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes, por todo lo que dije allá abajo.

Dante hizo un ademán de desprecio, quitándole peso a lo sucedido. Alexa le sonrió agradecida, luego el hombre ledevolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en la cama adyacente a la de Natsume. Carraspeando incómodo, el peligrís habló:

—Creo que tienes que dejar de perseguir a Marina.

Dante, que hasta ese momento había mantenido su sonrisa en su rostro, tragó y su sonrisa se esfumó. Esquivó la mirada de Alexa y se miró las manos atentamente, como si de pronto se hubiesen vuelto muy interesantes. Sabía que su hija decía la verdad, pero aun así… no era algo que podía hacer de un día para otro. Sus días siempre estaban tan repletos de Marina Black, que dejar esa costumbre era casi imposible.

—No sé si pueda—murmuró siendo sincero consigo mismo y con Alexa.

La chica dio un largo suspiro, aunque a Dante no le gustaba admitirlo, para él, Marina no era un capricho como siempre decía. Estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de esa mujer.

—No pierdes nada con intentarlo —dijo.

—Lo intentaré —contestó con un suspiro y luego sonrió y siguió—. Pero lo más probable es que lo logré. Marina es sólo un capricho, nada más que eso. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser olvidar un capricho? Sí, puede que me despierte pensando en ella, sueñe con ella y todo el día esté en mi cabeza, pero eso no significa que esté enamorado, ¿cierto? Sólo estoy un poco obsesionado, nada más que eso.

Alexa casi bufó incrédula cuando Dante terminó de hablar. Con lo que había expuesto su padre, le había quedado más que claro que estaba enamorado de la chica. Le sería muy difícil olvidarla, pero tenía que hacerlo. No le quedaba otra, ya que el sentimiento, al parecer, no era reciproco. Era mejor que la olvidar ahora que después cuando estuviera mucho más enamorado de Marina.

De pronto Dante carraspeó incómodo.

—Voy al baño—dijo con la voz más gruesa de lo normal. No había terminado de decir esas palabras, cuando ya había cerrado la puerta del baño tras de él.

Alexa no pudo hacer nada; no debía hacer nada. Dejó a Dante solo con sus penas de amor, sabía que su padre no quería que lo vieran en un momento como ese.

Sin nada más que hacer, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al pasillo donde se encontraban Iemitsu y Natsume. Estos lo miraron con cara interrogante, Alexa se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia, y simplemente dijo:

—Está en el baño.

Los dos comprendieron esas palabras y se miraron incómodos. Iemitsu se pasó ambas manos por su cabellera y se puso de pie.

—Si pillo a esa Black cerca de Dante otra vez, se las verá conmigo—murmuró, mientras comenzaba a pasear como si fuera un león encerrado en una jaula—. Muchos años lleva humillando a mi hermano como para que yo me quede así tranquilo—siguió—. Y ese imbécil, ya es hora de que olvide a esa maldita mujer—alzó ambos brazos a aire—. ¡Como si fuera tan hermosa! Lo es, pero no como para hacerse de rogar de esa manera. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Que es la Reina Isabel?—refunfuñó unas palabras que Alexa no logró descifrar.

—¡Cálmate, Iemitsu!—intervino Natsume al monólogo del hombre—. Las cosas suceden por algo… y ya pasó todo esto. Mejor dejémoslo estar y olvidémonos de todo esto.

Iemitsu se detuvo de golpe, como si hubiese chocado con una pared invisible, y se quedó mirando a Natsume incrédulo.

—¿Qué lo olvide?—dijo y subió la voz—. ¡¿Qué lo olvide?! —y terminó gritando—. ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE LO OLVIDE SI ESA ARPÍA DE MUJER LE ROMPIÓ EL CORAZÓN A. MI. HERMANITO?

Se quedó parado el medio del pasillo respirando agitadamente y con ojos desquiciados. Alexa miró la entrada de la habitación y deseo que a Marina no se le ocurriera pasar por ahí, pues no sabía lo que su tío sería capaz de hacer.

—¡NADIE. LE. ROMPE. EL. CORAZÓN. A. MI. HERMANITO! —gritó nuevamente y, por unos segundos, pareció que había dicho todo y que se calmaba. Sin embargo…

Alguien dio vuelta en la intersección que unía el pasillo con el resto de la mansión y (Alexa gimió derrotada) por ella entró la persona que no quería que se cruzara por ese lugar: Marina Black.

Su cabello, que siempre se encontraba pulcramente ordenado en una cola, estaba desordenado y enmarañado alrededor de su rostro. Su cara estaba pálida y con unas horrendas ojeras bajos sus ojos.

Iemitsu se acercó con dos enormes zancadas a la entrada y se detuvo frente a la mujer. Cuando estaba abriendo la boca para rugir todo lo que ya les había dicho a los dos adolescentes, Marina levantó su rostro y lo miró. Sus azules ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salió corriendo, entro a su habitación y se perdió.

Los tres se quedaron pestañando sorprendidos. ¿Qué rayos había sucedido?

—Creo que ya cumpliste con tu misión —comentó Alexa a Iemitsu.

Éste último pestañó sorprendido una par de veces.

Sin nada más que hacer, y sabiendo que Dante no iba a asistir a las reuniones, se dirigieron a la siguiente: .CEDEF. Marina tampoco asistió a esa y, por esa razón, las amigas de la mujer pasaron toda la clase fulminando a Alexa con la mirada, lo cual hacía sentirse cada vez más culpable por lo que había hecho.

Todo el día se fue volando sin Dante a su lado. A la hora de almuerzo habían ido a verlo a la habitación, pero no lo habían logrado encontrar.

Rápidamente el rumor de que Alexa había hecho llorar a la princesa del hielo, se expandió como dinamita por toda la familia. Muchas féminas se acercaron a Iemitsu y los dos adolescentes, para preguntar dónde estaba Dante y si era verdad que Alexa había mandado a la punta del cerro a Black. Cada vez que se lo preguntaban, respondían que Dante estaba indispuesto, algo le había caído mal al estómago y era incapaz de levantarse del baño, y la segunda pregunta Alexa la ignoraba monumentalmente.

Por mucho que la muchacha se había esforzado por ignorar a todo lo referido a la pelea de esa mañana, constantemente las mujeres, que se habían autodenominado club de fans de Dante Vongola, se acercaban a felicitarla por haber dejado a Marina donde le correspondía. Sin embargo, esto sólo hacía que la chica se sintiera peor, ya que ella tampoco era la persona indicada para resaltar los defectos de una persona.

.

Dante se unió a ellos durante el atardecer, para alivio de Iemitsu y tranquilidad de Natsume. Al terminar la puesta de sol los cuatro Vongola tomaron sus cosas y marcharon hacia la mansión, cuando estaban a punto de salir por ella un grito los interrumpió.

—¡VONGOLA!—la espalda de Dante se puso rígida, pues sabía a quién le pertenecía esa voz—. ¡Espera!

Sin embargo, el peligrís no se detuvo y siguió caminando, aun más deprisa. Cruzó la puerta principal y enfiló por el pasillo.

—¡VONGOLA!—volvió a gritar Marina y pudo escuchar los pasos apresurados de la mujer para alcanzarlo.

Sintió que lo agarraba del codo y lo detuvo.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó Dante sin un rastro de simpatía en su voz—. Y, si quieres hablar, la respuesta es no. No tengo nada que hablar contigo —se soltó de su agarre y siguió caminando, pero Marina no desistió y lo volvió a detener —. ¿Qué?

La miró y la mujer, bajo el peso de la mirada del peligrís, bajó la vista.

—Quería pedirte disculpas—susurró—. Y…

—Disculpas denegadas—la cortó Dante.

—¡Por favor!—rogó, alzando nuevamente la mirada—. Dante, escúchame.

Dante dio un largo suspiro. Después de todo, no podía ser demasiado frío con ella.

—Creí que no querías que te volviera hablar y eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo—comenzó el morocho—. Estoy cumpliendo tus órdenes. Me estoy olvidando de ti y sacándote de mi sistema…

—¡No!—gritó desesperada y apretó fuertemente sus puños, mientras lo miraba fijamente—. ¡No quiero eso! ¡No quiero que me olvides! —confesó y sus ojos lagrimearon—. Siempre he sentido cosas por ti, Dante —dijo y el hombre abrió los ojos impactado—. Nunca lo quise admitir, porque era una necia, una estúpida… pero no quiero perderte. No después de que por fin estoy admitiendo estos sentimientos que siento por ti.

—¿Qué sentimientos?—susurró Dante, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando—¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Dante—susurró y se acercó a él—, creo que estoy enamorada de ti.

A continuación, se puso de puntillas y se acercó a sus labios.

Lo último que pasó por la cabeza del joven merodeador, antes de ser consumido por el beso, fue:

«_Quién lo diría, el interesado pasó a ser el interesante_»

Y luego se olvidó de todo, excepto el tacto de los labios de Marina Black sobre los suyos.

* * *

_**Si algún error de ortografia, por favor avisamete lo agradecería mucho.**_

_**¿Me daras un Review?**_


	3. La Fleur Du Mal

**+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

**Disclaimer**: _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, sus personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen; solo los tome prestados para divertirme._

**+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

**¡He regresado!**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, si así fuera me haría muy feliz que me dejaran un comentario.**

**Cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical, por favor me avisan; se los agradecería mucho.**

**Atte. Yo**

**Pd. En este capitulo tome la decisión de ya no poner frases o texto en otros idiomas, a excepción de las técnicas especiales de los personajes.**

_**La fleur du mal, significa 'la flor del mal' es francés (creo)**_

**Advertencia: El capitulo contiene algunas escenas fuertes, violación (no tan explicita), asesinatos, etc. Esto forma parte de la trama, así que si eres menor de edad o sensible a este tipo de contenidos te recomiendo que no lo leas.**

**No se cuando pueda actualizar nuevamente, pero como se han dado cuenta (o quizás no) los capítulos que subo son bastante largos, así que espero ese hecho pueda servir como muestra de mi buena voluntad (?) y me otorguen su perdón.**

**+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

_**Capitulo 3: La Fleur Du Mal.**_

No hay peor ciego, que el que no quiere ver.

En esa oración se encontraba expresada, una de las más grandes verdades del mundo. Hacía poco más de dos meses que la vida de esa chica había cambiado por completo, y puesto que ahora había asumido completamente el hecho de que estaba viviendo en el futuro; le resultaba algo lógico que nadie sabía nada acerca de ella. Por esa razón se estaba cubriendo con la misma mascara que había provocado aquella tragedia. Aquella que era la causa de los sucesos que la habían llevado a donde estaba… aunque no sabría si debía llamarlos "pasado".

El pasado, son las acciones que se han realizado y finalizado; en ese caso, al ser todo tan impreciso no sabía como debía llamar a todas las acciones que estaban tras ella. Creía que no había forma de que se volviera a repetir aquello que la había traído hasta la época de sus sucesores, se sentía segura porque no había forma de que _él_ la encontrara… aunque en el fondo de su ser había poco menos que un presentimiento advirtiéndole de no bajar la guardia.

Así pues, mientras la última luna llena del mes de marzo brillaba en el oscuro cielo y otorgaba un brillo plateado a los enormes jardines que rodeaban la mansión que pertenecía a la más grande familia mafiosa de Italia y el reloj análogo que colgaba en la blanquecina pared, indicaba que faltaban cinco minutos para la media noche; su largo cabello rojo fue agitado por el cálido viento de primavera.

Al sentir la refrescante brisa, no pudo evitar suspirar y relajarse por completo; mientras con una de sus delicadas manos acaricio el legado de su padre, aquel que había jurado nunca quitarse: su anillo.

El que la identificaba como la sucesora del primer cielo.

No había forma de explicar las razones que Giotto Vongola había tenido para nombrarla como la jefa de la segunda generación, quizás se debía a las 'especiales' propiedades que tenía su llama de última voluntad; las mismas que le otorgaban el mando absoluto sobre todos los fenómenos naturales que tuvieran algo que ver con el cielo. O probablemente por que compartía los ideales del hombre, aquellos que se basaban en el deseo de proteger.

Le atormentaba saber que Ricardo había tomado su lugar, porque ella sabía que aquel hombre estaba corrompido por el deseo de poder y como decía en el libro donde se encontraba escrita la historia de la familia… él instauro un régimen donde el fuerte sobrevivía y el débil era desechado tras ser usado como una vulgar herramienta.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que continuaba siendo una excelente actriz.

Desde el balcón de su habitación, mientras contemplaba absorta el amplio y oscuro cielo nocturno; pensaba sin ganas que quizás el que todos fueran engañados por su radiante sonrisa, se debía a que no querían ver la verdad. La misma que se ocultaba en la profundidad de su corrompido ser.

La novena generación de su familia, tenía la impresión de que era tan brillante como el sol: siempre sonriendo con amabilidad, riendo de las locuras de su padre y tío (adoptivos), jugando bromas a Marina, estudiando sin descanso, haciéndole berrinches a Natsume… viviendo llamando la atención.

Probablemente solo su protector sabía que todo era una farsa.

Ante esos innegables hechos, la chica de cabello rojo sonrío con amargura; aun no se acostumbraba a la cruel realidad: a nadie le importaba lo que le pasara, ya no tenía a su padre ni a los guardianes de este, para preocuparse por ella. Y todo era su culpa.

Si bien era cierto que había sido rodeada de personas que la amaban, en su vida había cosas que la gran mayoría de la gente desconocía.

Por ejemplo, el hecho de que su padre le había ocultado de forma absoluta su origen.

Giotto pertenecía a la rama secundaria de la familia 'de Lawayss'. El hombre rubio, que la había traído al mundo; renegaba de su familia materna porque en innumerables ocasiones habían intentado matarlos (a su madre, padre y él mismo), sin éxito hasta que el rey de las dos Sicilias, los había ayudado a conseguirlo y por esa razón solo usaba el apellido de su padre, Vongola.

Eso lo había descubierto a la edad de siete años, mientras jugaba en la habitación de su padre. Había encontrado varios documentos, entre los cuales estaban varias cartas que el hombre había enviado a su madre. Hasta entonces ella no sabía ni el nombre de la mujer que la había parido.

La verdad era que ella no veía a María Sofía como su madre, porque después de todo, una madre no es la que trae al mundo sino la que cría. Y en ese sentido quizás Elena (la novia de Daemon) era más su madre, que la frívola Reina que la había abandonado a su suerte, tras haberla parido.

Ese día había reclamado a su padre por ocultarle la verdad, y así fue como, mientras lloraba diciendo cosas ininteligibles, el hombre le explico algunas cosas:

Le conto que cuando el matrimonio de su madre, no pudo ser consumado debido a la fimosis que padecía su marido; tuvo una relación amorosa con él, de la que salió embarazada. También le dijo que dada su posición como Reina, trató por todos los medios de ocultar su preñez, pero tuvo que recurrir finalmente a su familia bávara para encontrar una solución.

Así, en el castillo de Possenhofen, se organizó un consejo de familia en el que se decidió que el fruto de ese embarazo sería apartado de la familia para evitar el gran escándalo que provocaría la infidelidad de su madre y que traería al mundo un hijo bastardo (a ella).

Así fue como el 10 de abril de 1856, Sofía dio a luz en el Convento de Santa Úrsula de Augsburgo a una niña, que fue rápidamente entregada a la familia de Giotto. Su madre prometió no volver a ver su padre y que no trataría de ponerse en contacto con ella, algo que cumplió a rajatabla (eso le constaba), aunque según G eso le provocó una profunda depresión que le acompañó el resto de su vida.

Cuando le contaron eso, ella había odiado a su madre. La había aborrecido desde lo más profundo de su ser, y pensó que no podría llegar a detestar tanto a alguien, o al menos eso creía.

Porque lo peor aun estaba por venir.

El marido de su madre, era el Rey Francisco II de las Dos Sicilias, quien descubrió el amorío de María Sofía con su padre y como venganza secuestro a su hija, es decir, ella. Eso había pasado cuando había acompañado a su padre a una fiesta en el palacio y mientras este se descuido por atender a algunos nobles, la había dejado sola.

En ese entonces ella tenía quince años. Así fue como durante dos años, el rey la mantuvo aislada del mundo, para la desesperación y culpabilidad de su padre.

En el tiempo que fue confiada a la familia Lorenzetti, una organización criminal que tenia tratos con el Rey, fue forzada a someterse a múltiples experimentos humanos que tenían la finalidad de 'investigar la llama de la última voluntad' que poseía su familia, los Vongola. Además la obligaron a aprender el arte del asesinato; al más puro estilo espartano la enseñaron a pelear, a mentir y a sobrevivir. Sin embargo, ella nunca se quejo ni maldijo su suerte.

Soporto con valentía todas y cada una de las humillaciones; pero todo cambio… con la llegada de aquel muchacho: Dimitri Ivanov Weissman.

Aparentemente a él, se le consideraba un genio en Alemania, una buena persona que sin piedad ni remordimiento diseccionaba humanos para sus 'investigaciones', en cuanto lo vio ella se dio cuenta de que él engañaba a todos con su radiante sonrisa y sus palabras amables.

Alexandra podría jurar que cuando Dimitri la vio por primera vez, (amarrada a una camilla empapada de agua y recibiendo descargas eléctricas), en sus ojos verdes se veían dos estrellas. Ese día la muchacha fue drogada mientras dormía e incapaz de defenderse fue arrastrada hasta una habitación oscura, sellada y que además apestaba a sangre.

Aunque el infierno que le esperaba en ese lugar, nunca habría podido imaginarlo, y de solo recordarlo… se estremecía.

Sus hermosos orbes violetas se cerraron un minuto, mientras recapitulaba lo sucedido; torturándose una vez más. Sacando de su lugar aquellas memorias que reprimía con tanto fervor, maldiciéndose por no haber sido capaz de aceptar su destino y haber huido de _él_.

_Unas voces masculinas la despertaron de su no tan placida siesta, respiro con cierta pesadez, puesto que detestaba que interrumpieran su descanso. Sin embargo, su agudo oído percibió lo que a su alrededor acontecía._

—_Una hermosa princesa—pronunció una voz, con un marcado acento alemán; que entre la línea de la inconciencia identifico como Dimitri Ivanov._

—_No creo que sea una 'princesa'—dictamino otra voz—. Conociendo a la zorra que la pario, podría haberle inculcado las mismas costumbres._

_Intento ver a los dos hombres, pero sus orbes violáceos se encontraron con una completa oscuridad, parecía que tenía los ojos vendados; luego trato de moverse, pero fue en vano… sus manos y pies estaban sujetos con algo de metal. Percibió algo de suavidad bajo ella, debían ser sabanas; se encontraba amarrada a una cama, concluyo finalmente._

_Repentinamente el ruido de una puerta al azotarse, la puso en alerta; posteriormente sintió una respiración pesada en su cuello._

—_Huele a rosas—susurro la voz de Dimitri—. Su cabello es muy hermoso—sintió entonces como acariciaba su larga cabellera—. Hermosa—volvió a hablar—. Además su piel es suave—unos ásperos dedos recorrían parte de su rostro y luego descendían por su cuello, de inmediato trató de alejarse. La sensación era desagradable, nunca le había gustado el contacto físico y la forma en que Dimitri lo hacia, le causaba un terrible pánico._

—_No me toques—susurró con cierta ira mientras trataba de alejarse._

—_Así que la pequeña princesa, se resiste—se burlo—. Encantador, me pregunto que se vería reflejado en tus bellos ojos, mientras te toco—lentamente sus ojos se encontraron con la luz y descubrió que definitivamente se trataba de Dimitri. _

_Los ojos verdes del muchacho, contrastaban con su azabache cabello; una sonrisa se formo en su rostro de facciones finas, revelando una perfecta dentadura._

—_¿Qué es lo que pretendes?—pregunto la muchacha con el poco valor que tenia en ese momento._

—_Nada que no me puedas dar—luego su hermoso rostro adopto una mueca sarcástica y sin ningún aviso comenzó a manosearla—. A pesar de ser tan joven, estas bastante bien dotada ¿No es cierto?—pregunto mientras amasaba sus senos, sin ningún pudor._

—_¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!—grito la chica y con un gran esfuerzo, lo mordió en el antebrazo._

—_¡Pequeña estúpida!—le dio una fuerte bofetada, la cual le partió el labio y provoco que un hilillo de sangre saliera de el—. Al parecer tendré que enseñarte modales—Dimitri lamio la sangre que resbalaba por la barbilla de la muchacha y sin más preámbulos, la beso._

_Alexandra se negaba a permitir la intromisión pero recibió una mordida en el labio y al intentar gritar por el dolor, la lengua de aquel muchacho se adentro en su boca. Lagrimas de impotencia resbalaron por sus mejillas, al tiempo que el pelinegro terminaba aquel vergonzoso acto._

—_Deliciosa—afirmo—. Aunque me parece que aun eres virgen, este fue tu primer beso ¿me equivoco?—pregunto con burla._

_La muchacha no respondió, en su lugar le escupió en la cara; dándole sin palabras, que ese no había sido el primero; pero si el más asqueroso._

—_Pero que princesa tan orgullosa—rio—. Eso me encanta de ti, por ahora debo irme—susurro en su oído—. Pero volveré pronto—volvió a tocar sus senos y Alexandra tuvo un escalofrió; posteriormente el muchacho se alejo y desapareció tras pasar por una puerta de metal._

_Durante los primeros días, Dimitri solo la manoseaba. Mientras amarrada e impotente, Alexandra dejaba caer lágrimas de ira contenida; cada día que pasaba la tocaba más y más, aunque su intimidad aun permanecía inexplorada._

_Dimitri no deseaba el dinero que aquellos mafiosos le ofrecían para prestarles sus 'servicios', él deseaba a aquella joven pura y casta. Y cuando hubiera terminado con su cometido y su mente enferma le dejara tranquilo, la dejaría irse con su familia; él sabía que la pelirroja era hija de Giotto Vongola y que desde que la muchacha había desaparecido, la había estado buscando sin descanso._

_En el momento en que entro a la habitación donde se encontraba la muchacha y la vio por primera vez, la deseo como no había deseado a nadie. En aquel laboratorio de experimentos humanos, el lugar donde la 'princesa' descansaba; habían muerto cientos de personas, puesto que la organización buscaba conseguir un poder semejante al que tenían los guardianes de la familia Vongola._

_Dimitri siempre le llevaba algo de comer, por lo que no pasaba hambre; pero en cada visita… sentía que se rompía algo dentro de ella. Los besos y caricias robadas, la manchaban; se sentía como si se hubiera revolcado en estiércol. Era repugnante la lujuria que demostraba por su persona, el deseo malsano del pelinegro la atormentaba. _

_Pero lo más atemorizante de esa situación era que sabía con certeza, que no seria suficiente con aquellas indecentes acciones._

_Un día el muchacho llegó de lo más normal, mientras se deleitaba con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, finalmente… la haría suya._

_Alexandra, con su largo cabello rojo y hermosos ojos violetas, se encontraba recostada en la cama de aquella repugnante habitación. Sus ojos ya estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Vestía con un camisón blanco, sucio y manchado de sangre._

_La sangre provenía de unos cortes en su cuello y abdomen, los mismos que Dimitri le había hecho como 'castigo' por haberle mordido el labio hasta sangrar, durante un beso de parte del azabache. Le había quitado las esposas que la mantenían sujeta a la cama, por lo que ahora tenia un poco más de libertad, cosa que ella agradecía._

_El muchacho cerró la puerta de metal, mientras se aflojaba la corbata azul que siempre usaba: _

—_Pase lo que pase, no entren—ordeno a los guardias._

_La pelirroja se aterro, ante la idea de que sus suposiciones se volvieran realidad; lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al contemplar como Dimitri se desabrochaba la camisa, se quitaba el cinturón y se acercaba a donde ella estaba._

—_¿Qué… pretendes?—murmuro la chica, poniéndose de pie y retrocediendo, alejándose del pelinegro._

—_Vasta de juegos, mi orgullosa princesa—le dijo con el rostro serio—. Es hora de follarte—las vulgares palabras, le repugnaron y continuo retrocediendo._

_Sin embargo, se arrepintió cuando su espalda choco contra la pared. Puesto que ahora ya no tenía escapatoria._

—_¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Quieres más 'tatuajes'?—tras esas palabras, se desabrocho el pantalón—. Ven—le ordeno, mientras mantenía una sínica sonrisa en su hermoso rostro; el cuerpo de la muchacha, se encontraba paralizado por el miedo—. Dije que vengas—dio un par de zancadas, la agarro del cabello y la arrastro hasta dejarla frente a la cama—. No va pasar nada malo, solo vamos a divertirnos; mi hermosa princesa—mordió depravadamente sus propios labios—. De rodillas—la pelirroja supo lo que Dimitri se proponía, y también sabía que seria peor si se negaba._

—_Déjame ir, por favor Dimitri… no me hagas daño—suplico mirándolo a los ojos, pero los verdes se encontraban obnubilados por el deseo y la lujuria—. Te daré todo el dinero que quieras, pero déjame ir. _

—_El dinero no me interesa, es tu cuerpo lo que quiero—acto seguido la obligo a arrodillarse frente a él, se quito el pantalón y el calzoncillo que llevaba puesto; dejándola observar su miembro erecto—. Chupa—Alexandra cerro los ojos con fuerza y negación, un fuerte tirón en el cabello la hizo abrir la boca para gritar; como consecuencia el pene de Dimitri se abrió paso a través de su boca, hasta tocar su garganta._

_Una arcada de asco la hizo cerrar la boca alrededor del intruso, intentado no regresar el desayuno._

—_Lo haces muy bien—la alagó por el trabajo que estaba realizando sin gusto e intención—. Continua—volvió a jalarle el cabello y Alexandra supo que seria mejor que obedeciera, aunque fuera asqueroso y repugnante; ella debía sobrevivir._

_Una lágrima surco por su mejilla, la limpio rápidamente y mientras deseaba que alguien apareciera para salvarla; prosiguió con aquel nauseabundo acto._

_Lamio con suavidad, mientras lo sacaba de su boca; al llegar a la punta araño un poco con sus dientes y posteriormente chupo con fuerza, como respuesta obtuvo un gruñido ininteligible del muchacho. Con asco lo tomo entre sus manos y lo acaricio, mientras incontables lágrimas de ira caían por su rostro._

—_Rápido—ordeno Dimitri y la pelirroja obedeció, el pene del azabache entraba y salía rápidamente de su boca, provocándole arcadas. Una de sus blancas y delicadas manos lo sujetaba; mientras lo saboreaba, sin sabor._

_El mayor estaba a punto de acabar, por lo que sujeto a la muchacha de la cabeza y termino dentro de su boca, llenándola con un espeso líquido blanquecino; la soltó y ella se volteo para escupir el contenido que permanecía en su boca, pero una bofetada de Dimitri provoco que se lo tragara, junto a la sangre producto del golpe._

_Posteriormente le pidió que le quitara todo el semen que se encontraba en su miembro, cuando el muchacho vio la negación en el bello rostro de la chica, él la obligo a hacerlo con otro tirón de cabello; sin más opciones ella lo hizo. Después el pelinegro la levanta del suelo y la tira sobre la cama, cayendo de espalda; él procede a quitarse la camisa… mientras los orbes violáceos de la muchacha reflejaban miedo puro, se acerco a ella, ahora completamente desnudo._

_Ella se hace hacía atrás hasta chocar con el respaldo de la cama, pero él la jala de un pie y se coloca sobre ella, para evitar cualquier intento de escape; sin más preámbulos comenzó a tocarla con descaro._

_Cuando eso paso, nuevas lágrimas emergieron de los orbes violáceos y suplico que se detuviera; él la beso con calentura. Alexandra trato de forcejear, pero las innumerables drogas que le habían dado en el transcurso de la mañana la dejaron sin fuerza para defenderse._

_El camisón le es arrebatado y la lengua del azabache se desliza por su cuello, un suspiro de placer sale de los labios del mayor; la pelirroja reza por un milagro. Su abdomen es besado con lujuria, luego su asquerosa boca chupa los rosáceos pezones; ella solo siente asco._

_Una de sus ásperas manos se desliza por el bien formado cuerpo de la muchacha, llegando a su virginal intimidad; sus dedos entraban tratando de que se expandiera, pero la repugnancia que sentía la mantenía seca._

—_Así que además de orgullosa, eres frígida ¿rebelde hasta el final, huh?—murmuro contra sus labios—. Pero eso no me importa ¿lo sabes?_

_Dimitri se alejo de ella para abrirle las piernas y saciar su deseo, la pelirroja se encontraba nerviosa, asqueada y asustada. Sin embargo, el pelinegro no mostro compasión y sin importarle las suplicas de la joven, tomo su grueso miembro y se lo metió dentro. Alexandra intento por todos los medios que se detuviera, porque no había forma de escapar, eso lo sabía perfectamente a esas alturas._

_Él estaba extasiado por el placer: la estrecha cavidad de la pelirroja y su indescriptible calidez, lo estaban volviendo loco._

_Ella lloro, grito y cerro los ojos por el dolor; apretó los dientes y se sujeto del muchacho para intentar empujarlo. Sin embargo, el ojiverde le sujeto las manos sobre la cabeza y continuo con su cometido… disfrutando cada segundo, mientras la veía sufrir, llorar y gritar de dolor._

—_¡Ah! ¡Me duele!—había gritado, pero él no se detenía; por el contrario… aumentaba el ritmo._

_El pelinegro ya se encontraba con el cuerpo sudoroso, dando sus últimos movimientos, gimiendo sonoramente; mientras ella ahora se mantenía callada, apretando los labios con dolor y rabia. Nunca dejo escapar un gemido, no sentía placer ni pasión por lo que estaba pasando._

_Dimitri termino con su trabajo, arrebatándole la virginidad que ella había mantenido con celo para alguien especial; eyaculó dentro de la ojivioleta, y acto seguido se separo de ella._

—_Manchaste las sabanas—le critico con una sonrisa burlona—. Para ser una orgullosa y frígida princesa, no estuvo tan mal ¿verdad?_

_Alexandra no respondió, lloraba en silencio; mientras abrazaba sus rodillas en posición fetal, con su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama. Una vez vestido y satisfecho, él se marchó; cerrando la puerta nuevamente._

_En medio de la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, no podía moverse. Dentro de las penumbras que rodeaban su cabeza, el mundo se había reducido solamente a lo que podía oler, saborear y escuchar; también cada uno de esos sentidos era opacado por el latido insistente y doloroso de su corazón. A través del dolor de cabeza que palpitaba implacable por detrás de sus sienes empapadas de sudor, la oscuridad aterradoramente claustrofóbica de los recientes sucesos la embargaba, asfixiándola._

_Trato de calmarse, recordándose sin ganas que pasara lo que pasara aún estaba viva, pero sollozaba de manera incontrolable: lágrimas de angustia y terror caían por sus mejillas y un enorme nudo se formo en su garganta, dejándola seca y áspera._

_Quiso gritar con desesperación para suplicar ayuda, aunque se destrozara la garganta en el proceso. Sin embargo, sabía que aunque alguien la escuchara… nadie la ayudaría._

"_Tienes que mantenerte calmada, Alexandra"_

_No sabría decir si eso lo había pronunciado en voz alta o si se las había murmurado internamente. La confusión y el dolor se encontraban presentes en cada parte de su aún desnudo cuerpo, abrumándola e impidiéndole pensar coherentemente; a través de su piel sentía las repulsivas manos de aquel muchacho y tenía la necesidad de arrancársela… para tal vez eliminar el rastro que había quedado en ella._

_Comprendió de manera instantánea que el pánico de poco le iba a servir, necesito de toda du fuerza de voluntad para levantarse y vestirse con el sucio camisón; respiraba de forma agitada, todo le dolía y mientras su cuerpo era atacado por escalofríos involuntarios pensó que en ese momento existían dos de ella misma: una que se debatía por tomar venganza y otra que deseaba entregarse a la negra agonia._

_Se arrincono en una esquina, porque ni en broma volvería a acostarse en la cama y lloro hasta quedarse dormida. No despertó hasta que el frio que hacia le hizo darse cuenta de que necesitaba calentarse o podría enfermar._

_Intento darse calor con las manos heladas, pero fue igual que tirarse al agua congelada. El piso estaba recubierto de tierra y paja mohosa, las cuales habían absorbido bastante sangre (se notaba por el color y el olor)._

_Al levantar la vista del suelo de dio cuenta de que frente a ella, entre las sombras, algo se movía. Tan suave que parecía un susurro, poco a poco la sombra adquirió sustancia hasta formar el contorno de una figura, la figura de un ser delgado; de su cuerpo hecho de tinieblas solo alcanzaba a distinguir dos destellos verdes. El ser emitió una risa gutural, parecida al ronroneo de un gato._

—_Pero que caprichoso es el destino—su voz sonaba distorsionada, seca y fría—. Es la princesa de las dos Sicilias, aquella que se convertirá en mi ama; aunque al parecer la han mancillado, humillado y herido…_

—_¿Quién eres tú?—lo interrumpió la pelirroja, mientras se tragaba el miedo e intentaba que su voz no temblara—. O quizás debería preguntar ¿Qué eres?_

_Aquella "cosa" rio de nuevo, burlándose._

—_Los humanos, siempre son tan inocentes—no hizo ademan de acercarse, pero lo escucho moverse en la penumbra—. Y tan estúpidos._

_Alexandra entrecerró los ojos y chasqueo la lengua._

—_No estoy acostumbrada a que insulten a mi especie—le dijo con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—el ser pareció inquieto, pero se repuso al instante, siseando levemente._

—_Usted me ha llamado…_

—_No es verdad—lo corto y lo escucho maldecir, era obvio que lo estaba haciendo perder la paciencia; pero no sentía miedo, en su lugar sentía el impulso de molestarlo aún más—. Yo no te he llamado en ningún momento._

_La sombra perdió el control por un momento y de su garganta emergió un rugido gutural y amenazador._

—_¿Me estás gruñendo, gatito?—se carcajeo en su cara y supo que estaba jugando con fuego, más bien, se había metido a bailar dentro de él._

_Los ojos de su interlocutor brillaron en la oscuridad, estaba molesto. Pero aún así, se mantuvo quieto… esperando._

—_¿Qué acaso no ha perdido la fe? Van a asesinarla y nadie podrá impedir que su sangre sea derramada, ¿Qué parte no entiende?—le dijo en tono de reproche, finalmente perdiendo la frialdad que hasta el momento le había mostrado a ella, su ama._

—_Lo entiendo perfectamente, sé que debo salir de aquí—respondió la muchacha, tranquilamente—. Pero ahora mismo no tengo fuerza para lograrlo, a no ser que tú hayas venido a salvarme…_

_El misterioso ser se movió, saliendo finalmente de su escondite y en ese momento algo se rompió dentro de la pelirroja: los ojos de aquel muchacho le dijeron sin palabras que ese era su objetivo. Sin poder evitarlo, Alexandra rompió nuevamente en llanto._

_Su salvador se acerco a ella y en ese momento, las cinco velas que se hallaban en aquel asqueroso sótano, se apagaron dejando todo en completa oscuridad._

—_¿Cuál es su deseo, mi lady?_

_Aquella pregunta hizo que sus lágrimas se detuvieran momentáneamente y mientras miraba firmemente al muchacho que tenía frente a ella, sonrió con melancolía._

—_Dejaremos las explicaciones para después—susurro la muchacha—. Quiero salir de este asqueroso lugar y quiero la fuerza para poder vengarme de todos los que me han hecho esto._

_Tras esas palabras el joven que tenía frente a ella le tendió la mano, indicándole que le ayudaría a ponerse de pie. Alexandra se dio cuenta de que aquel desconocido era alto, puesto que le sacaba una cabeza o más de altura; también noto que su piel era cremosa y que su cabello rubio cenizo estaba desordenado elegantemente. Se quedo observando su rostro un buen rato, tenía la cara afilada pero masculina, pómulos altos y pálidos, nariz afilada, labios delgados que se curvaban en una amable sonrisa… pero lo más cautivador eran aquellos hipnóticos ojos de un intenso color verde jade, completamente diferentes al verde pastoso que tenían los de Dimitri._

—_Que hermosos ojos…_

—_Me alaga que se lo parezcan—respondió el joven, sonriendo y provocando que la pelirroja se sonrojara—. Acerca de su deseo, es fácil para mi cumplirlo—se quito el abrigo y lo coloco sobre ella—. Sin embargo, debe saber que su alma no esta diseñada para albergar sentimientos negativos; por este motivo debe estar dispuesta a dejar su antiguo ser atrás…—explicó—. La fleur du mal, es una técnica que destruirá la luz de su interior y que le dará aquello que me ha pedido: la fuerza para vengarse; así que ¿realmente es lo que quiere?_

—_La pregunta ofende, no me importa si he de vender mi alma al diablo—respondió Alexandra—. Quiero que él pague por todas y cada una de mis lágrimas._

_La mano de su salvador se transformo en las garras de un león y con ellas araño el cuello de su ama con una fuerza demoledora, tanta que bien pudo haberle arrancado la cabeza. Sin embargo, lo que vino fue peor… era un dolor terrible que quemaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, haciéndole sentir como se chamuscaba bajo ese fuego infernal._

_No lo recordaba con claridad; puesto que el dolor le hizo caer de frente, la cabeza le daba vueltas a un ritmo vertiginoso y sus ojos lloraban algo más viscoso que las lágrimas. **_

_Él cubrió los orbes violáceos de su ama con una de sus manos y sujeto su cintura con fuerza._

—_Le ruego, que por favor no mire._

_Alexandra apretó los dientes y cerro los ojos con fuerza. Pero no podía cubrirse los oídos, así que los gritos ascendieron hasta chocar con su cabeza, una y otra vez._

_Una vez se hizo el silencio, su salvador la soltó y la dejo ver el grotesco espectáculo que él había hecho para ella: cientos de cadáveres descuartizados yacían a sus pies, y la sangre que abandonaba los cuerpos de sus captores formaba pequeños charcos… _

_La muchacha de cabello rojo, no pudo reprimir una carcajada y sin sentir miedo o repulsión se puso a dar vueltas, pisando con los pies descalzos la sangre de aquellos que la habían mancillado y humillado; tantas veces._

—_Regreso en seguida, mi ama—dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes, mientras sonreía al ver la felicidad iluminando el maltratado rostro de la pelirroja—. Iré por algo de combustible para eliminar todo rastro de esos insectos._

_Una vez que su héroe su hubo marchado, se quedo quieta; de alguna forma se sentía tranquila estando con aquel joven y en aquel momento sentía todo lo contrario: inseguridad._

—_¿Cómo lo has hecho?—la voz del hombre que más odiaba, resonó en las paredes de piedra y un escalofrío la recorrió—. Si soy sincero, no esperaba que escaparas—la pelirroja se encontraba paralizada por el miedo, así que cuando Dimitri se acerco a ella no reacciono._

—_Te he preguntado algo, así que respóndeme—la tomo de los hombros y la zarandeo_

_Eso la hizo reaccionar y respondió con todo el valor que poseía:_

—_No. Me. Toques—dijo con voz fría—. ¡No te atrevas a tocarme, nunca más!—le grito apartando sus asquerosas manos de ella, con un manotazo._

—_¿Y cómo pretendes evitarlo, princesa?_

—_Así—susurro con rabia e inmediatamente su cuerpo fue cubierto por las llamas del cielo y cuando Dimitri intento sujetarla nuevamente, sufrió quemaduras de segundo grado en las manos—. Te lo dije, ¡no vuelvas a tocarme!_

—_No escaparas de mi—la amenazo—. Me perteneces, eres mi mujer._

—_Por que me obligaste, tuviste mi cuerpo pero nunca podrás tener mi alma—alzo un dedo y al blandirlo frente a la hermosa cara del muchacho, se creo un horrible corte, marcándolo como el ser horrible que era; luego lo golpeo y lo dejo inconsciente._

_Debería haberlo matado._

_Así fue como ese día Alexandra se había escapado de sus captores, pero al llegar a la salida del escondite su fuerza la abandono a causa de estrés; dejando tras de ella a los cientos de miembros de la organización muertos. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y logro llegar hasta un árbol que se encontraba justo frente a la entrada._

—_¿Esta herida, ama mía?—pregunto una voz suave, al tiempo que sentía los fuertes brazos de un hombre sujetándola, asustada se preparo para exterminarlo—. No voy a lastimarla, así que relájese._

—_¿Cuál es tu nombre?—interrogó con cierta cautela, pero al observar el varonil, hermoso y sincero rostro de su salvador frente a ella; nuevamente un sentimiento de seguridad la invadió, algo que no había sentido en los últimos años._

—_No tiene de que preocuparse, soy Natsume Di Cielo—se presentó—. Y desde ahora seré su protector._

—_No se porque, pero creo que puedo confiar en ti—dijo la pelirroja—. Llévame a casa—pidió y posteriormente perdió el conocimiento…_

La puerta de su habitación se abrió repentinamente, por lo que rápidamente se limpio la lágrima que había descendido por su mejilla. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada contra la profunda expresión de tristeza que tenía en el rostro.

No había necesidad de que Alexandra le explicara a su protector, él sabía, mejor que nadie… lo que su ama había recordado.

—¿Por qué siempre te torturas de esta forma, Alexa?—pregunto, sin esperar respuesta—. Había venido a decirte que Iemitsu quiere que vayas a Japón, para conocer a su hijo y que he influenciado a Timoteo para que cambie su decisión sobre Tsunayoshi—dijo mientras la atraía hacia su pecho, en un abrazo que no iba más allá de lo fraterno—. Odio verte triste ¿lo sabes?

—Lo se, Natsume—murmuro contra el cuello de su compañero—. Igual que tú sabes, la única forma en que puedo deshacerme de esta asquerosa sensación ¿cierto?

Lo sabía, puesto que ese era su trabajo.

Para Alexandra era de lo más normal, el que a las demás personas les resultara extraño el hecho de que se olvidara de Dimitri castigando a aquellos que hacían lo mismo que él le había hecho… no era asunto suyo. Quizás debería estar traumatizada por lo sucedido, pero la realidad no era así; ella había decidido ser fuerte y por eso ocultaba a todos (a excepción de Natsume) su debilidad.

Ahora ella era como 'la flor del mal', en su interior no había nada, estaba vacía. Se sentía sucia, igual que se había sentido cuando todo aquello empezó y como se sentiría por el resto de sus días, o eso imaginaba.

—Lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar un poco—se disculpo—. Necesito responderle a Iemitsu o no me dejara de molestar.

—Está bien—dijo la pelirroja, terminado el abrazo—. Dile que sí, de todas formas será mejor que nos vayamos pronto—Natsume la miro confundido—. Tengo el presentimiento de que esta tranquilidad no durara para siempre.

—No querrás decir…

—En realidad no puedo explicarlo, pero hay algo que me inquieta—murmuro la chica, mirando la luna—. Creo que será mejor encontrar a los portadores de los anillos.

El guardián suspiro, puesto que aunque su ama no lo supiera… él sabía que Alexandra tenía el don de la clarividencia, aunque al parecer sus poderes no habían despertado por completo, aún.

Así fue como ambos crearon un plan que les traería más de una sorpresa.

.

A la mañana siguiente Iemitsu entro gritando que el avión a Japón partiría en dos horas, desde luego que ella le había recriminado por haber hecho las cosas tan precipitadamente; pero Dante la callo con una frase.

—Hija mía—pronuncio con sarcasmo—. Debes ir al instituto, con otros chicos y chicas de tu edad—la pelirroja lo miro como si tuviera dos cabezas, pero el peligrís simplemente la ignoro—. Así pues decidimos que el lugar más seguro para que vayas es en Namimori, puesto que aquí en Italia todos piensan que eres mi hija y estarás en peligro.

—¡Puedo cuidarme sola!—grito enfurruñada—. Y en todo caso es tu culpa por ser un mujeriego—inflo los cachetes.

—Y yo soy el rey del mundo—dijo Natsume, sorprendiéndola—. Recuerdas cuando casi te matas al bajar las escaleras… o cuando tropezaste y caíste rodando por la colina más empinada posible.

—Eso… fue…

—Nada—la corto el muchacho de ojos jade—. Nos iremos y punto.

—¡No quiero ir al instituto!—volvió a gritar como una niña pequeña—. Iré a Japón pero no a la escuela—concluyo, mientras agarraba una enorme maleta negra que contenía las cosas que había comprado con el dinero que le había sacado a Giovanni Cavallone.

Ante los ojos de los tres hombres, la chica cargo la maleta como si no pesara nada y recorrió todo el camino hasta el auto, el que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

—Por cierto, Reborn viajara con ustedes.

—¿Hablas del mejor asesino del anciano?—pregunto la muchacha, sorprendida—. ¿Por qué?

—El "anciano"—Dante hizo comillas en el aire—. Le pidió que los entrenara, a Tsunayoshi y a ti.

—¿Y eso como para que?—pregunto Natsume.

—Según lo que me conto, al parecer no regresaras a tu época en un largo tiempo—respondió el peligrís—. Y dada la noble forma de ser que ambos tienen, piensa que alguno de ustedes podría convertirse en su sucesor.

—Está bien, lo entiendo—refunfuño la pelirroja en un tono que resultaba terriblemente infantil.

Aparentando estar enfadada se subió al automóvil y dejo que Natsume se encargara de despedirse de Iemitsu y Dante, poco después su protector subió y el conductor arrancó el vehículo.

.

El aeropuerto privado de Vongola, se había construido para poder transportar a los integrantes de la familia de forma segura y confidencial; el silencio reinaba en el lugar, por lo que la sola idea de realizar algún tipo de sonido mayor a su voz no le resultaba de interés.

Alexandra miraba a su alrededor con aburrimiento, sus ojos queriendo cerrarse; a su lado se encontraba Reborn, el más grande asesino del mundo… él mismo que no aparentaba tener más de dos años de edad y el que sostenía una enorme taza de café negro. Él que ahora sería su tutor, ocultaba su mirada en la sombra de su fedora; intentando que los ojos ajenos no vislumbraran las tenues ojeras que se marcaban en su rostro.

Una vez se subieron al avión, la pelirroja se dirigió a Natsume y en un perfecto italiano le dijo:

—Necesito que consigas los uniformes de la escuela, el material para las lecciones, los aparatos electrónicos de esta época: celulares, computadoras, etc. Además necesitaremos un lugar donde alojarnos, que este cerca de la escuela y de la casa de Tsunayoshi. ¿Lo tendrás listo antes de nuestra llegada?

—Por supuesto, mi lady—Reborn los miro alzando una ceja—. Lo tendré listo inmediatamente—la suave voz de Natsume desentonaba completamente con su vestimenta de estilo gótico y la elegancia de la respetuosa inclinación que realizo.

—Natsume, cuando termines llévame un café y el libro de "la conspiración", el que ésta en la bolsa del rente de mi maleta—dijo Alexandra con voz suave—. Y Natsume… gracias.

—No hay necesidad de que me agradezca—respondió el muchacho—. Yo haría lo que fuera por usted, de la misma forma que usted daría la vida para protegerme.

Fue así como a los quince minutos, Alexandra tenía una taza de cappuccino en la mano y leía tranquilamente el libro que su guardián le había llevado.

.

Llegaron a Japón por la mañana ya que el vuelo de Sicilia a Narita, duró poco menos de doce horas y en todo ese tiempo Alexandra sabía que Reborn los había estado observando, estudiándolos. Aunque no le tomo importancia y simplemente siguió con su vida.

Al llegar a la ciudad de Namimori, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que se encontraba completamente rodeada de bosques y montañas; el paisaje que ofrecía era bello y pacifico… casi tanto como el de su natal Italia. Las calles y avenidas eran serenas.

La zona residencial de aquella pequeña ciudad, era compacta y de ambiente muy ameno; por los múltiples letreros que había, la pelirroja podía decir que era costumbre que algunas familias alquilaran habitaciones a huéspedes pasajeros. Mientras recorrían el camino que los llevaría a la casa de Tsunayoshi, se dieron cuenta de que había hoteles de toda categoría y exigencia económica, y que estos se encontraban ubicados en el distrito comercial. Es decir, rodeados de negocios.

Una vez se encontraron de pie frente a la casa del 'primo' de Alexandra, se encontraron con un muchacho de cabello negro que cargaba un bate de béisbol mientras corría, al parecer haciendo ejercicio matutino.

Repentinamente una mujer de corto cabello castaño, abrió la puerta de la casa para salir a recoger el correo y se encontró con los dos adolescentes que llevaban las maletas, Reborn había desaparecido misteriosamente.

—Hoy es un buen día—dijo la mujer mientras se estiraba—. Muy bien, recojamos el periódico…—se quedo callada al ver a los muchachos parados como idiotas frente a su casa—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Hm, me llamo Alexandra—respondió la muchacha—. Soy hija de Dante Vongola, encantada de conocerla ¿usted es la esposa de Iemitsu?—increíblemente había hablado un perfecto japonés.

—Así es, yo soy su esposa—afirmó—. Aunque no sabía que Dante había tenido una hija…

—Bueno él no sabía nada acerca de mi existencia, hasta hace dos meses.

—¿Por qué no entran, y platicamos con más calma?—los invito la mujer.

—Hm, solo estamos de paso—intervino Natsume—. A partir de hoy viviremos en el 503, pero quisimos pasar a saludarla.

—Eso es muy cortés de su parte.

—Espero no haber interrumpido nada, nos veremos después de la escuela—dijo Alexandra—. Aún debemos ir a casa a alistarnos para las clases.

—Está bien, nos vemos.

Cuando los muchachos retomaron su camino, Nana Sawada prosiguió con su labor de recoger el correo y se encontró con un misterioso anuncio de un tutor privado, el cual se comprometía a enseñar gratis a su hijo.

Mientras hacia el desayuno, la mujer llamo a Tsunayoshi para que no se le hiciera tarde para llegar al instituto.

—¡Tsuna! ¡Vas a llegar tarde, otra vez!—al ver que no bajaba, subió a despertarlo y se encontró con un examen de su adorable hijo—. ¡Tsunayoshi Sawada ¿Quién tiene 15 puntos en matemáticas?!

—Ah… ah ¡¿si?!—murmuro el castaño incoherentemente—. ¿Por qué tienes eso?—señalo el examen que su madre tenía en la mano e intento alcanzarlo, dando como resultado que se cayera de la cama.

—A partir de hoy va a venir un tutor privado a instruirte—dijo Nana, mostrándole el anuncio que había encontrado en el buzón.

—No necesito un tutor—respondió Tsuna, mientras se ponía de pie—. ¿Qué? ¿Ya es tan tarde?—habló mientras veía el reloj colgado de su pared y salía corriendo para alistarse.

—Ah, Tsuna—lo llamo su madre, deteniéndolo—. Tu prima ha llegado de Italia, vendrá en cuanto terminen las clases.

—¿Prima?—preguntó el castaño mientras retomaba su camino y posteriormente caía aparatosamente por las escaleras.

—La hija de tu tío Dante—le explicó—. Al parecer vivirá aquí un tiempo…—Nana cortó su frase para preguntarle a su hijo si se encontraba bien y una vez este le respondió bajo las escaleras, encontrándose con un pequeño niño que usaba un traje.

—Así que tu eres Tsuna, mi nombre es Reborn y a partir de ahora te estaré cuidando—dijo el bebe más fuerte del mundo.

Hablaron un poco, en el que él castaño logro que le torcieran la mano derecha, que le dieran dos patadas en la cara y que se le hiciera realmente tarde para ir a la escuela.

.

Cuando Natsume y ella llegaron a la escuela vieron como Reborn se encontraba junto a un adolescente cuyo cabello castaño desafiaba la gravedad, al parecer le estaba explicando algo, aunque era algo extraño que el muchacho se encontrara solamente vestido con su ropa interior.

—Tal vez, han usado la bala de última voluntad—le dijo Natsume y como respuesta a la afirmación la muchacha presto más atención al que muy probablemente sería su primo político.

La pelirroja descubrió con asombro que su protector se encontraba en lo cierto… pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que logro percibir de Tsunayoshi, algo que ella nunca imagino que podría ver otra vez: la llama de última voluntad que poseía el atributo de la noche, con la única diferencia de que la de Tsuna se encontraba atrapada por lo que parecía un sello hecho con llamas del cielo.

—¿Qué haces ahí?—pregunto la voz de un estudiante de cabello negro y ojos grises—. Chico medio desnudo, las clases ya han comenzado, acaso ¿Quieres que te golpeé hasta la muerte?

—¿El presidente del comité de disciplina?—preguntó el castaño, con los ojos abiertos como platos a causa de la sorpresa—. Lo siento—se disculpo y corrió rumbo a su salón de clases.

—¿Y ustedes, no planean entrar?—interrogó a los recién llegados y al mirarlos su rostro reflejo una leve sorpresa—. Tú eres Nicole Alexandra Vongola de Baviera, princesa del reino de las dos Sicilias…

**+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

_¡Muy bien!_

_Seré mala y los dejare con la intriga…_

_¿Cómo y de dónde es que nuestro prefecto favorito conoce a la princesa?_

_Eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo._


End file.
